TEMPO
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Ketika Kim Jongin, pebalap ternama itu dengan bodohnya berkata bahwa Do Kyungsoo, kru yang bekerja untuknya, adalah kekasihnya dan menjadi umbrella boy untuknya selama tour balapan dilaksanakan. [Racer!AU—KAISOO—Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo—Yaoi—Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, aku tegesin aku tidak terpengaruh dengan berita 1 januari. SAMA SEKALI.  
**_

 _ **Karena aku sudah membaca banyak sumber tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya jadi ya, me being me.**_

 _ **Still there for my dads, Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Meskipun sebenernya, kalopun aku bukan seorang Kaisoo shipper aku bakal gak percaya juga.**_

 _ **Karena apa? Gimmick adalah hal yang biasa dan SM? YG? Nah, they are snakes tho.**_

 _ **Jadi guys, yang ngerasa gak ngefeel atau yang merasa goyah dari Kaisoo, nagajuseyo. LOL.**_

 _ **And yes, I'm not posting angst and doing like nothing happened at January 1st.**_

 _ **THIS IS "TEMPO", my next fict yang menggantikan Unfair! Bagi yang niat baca ya enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review juseyo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Not good?_ "

Jongin menggeleng ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia segera merapihkan rambutnya yang tidak karuan, dan masuk ke dalam _paddock_ krunya. Tes untuk ban yang baru belum membuatnya puas. Masih ada beberapa aspek yang membuatnya tidak yakin jika dia mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kombinasi ban _hard_ dan _medium_ masih belum pas dengan keinginannya. Maklum, sudah bertahun-tahun dia menggeluti dunia balap, dan dia semakin selektif untuk memilih komponen motor dari opsi-opsi yang diberikan krunya.

"Aspalnya tidak sekasar biasanya—mungkin cuacanya berpengaruh. Jadi aku kurang bisa mengendalikan diri di tikungan ke enam." Jawab Jongin.

"Ingin mengganti kombinasi bannya? Atau yang lain?"

" _No need, Hyung,_ " Jongin menyesap minumannya sesaat sebelum berucap, " _ah,_ aku baru ingat. Untuk remnya, aku pikir sudah cukup bagus. Mungkin aku hanya perlu penyesuaian di tikungan tajam seperti tikungan ke enam."

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin, yang saat ini sudah mulai melepaskan pakaian balapannya pun mengangguk, " _Yes. Overall,_ semua sudah cukup bagus. Mungkin karena cuaca dan kelembapan udaranya sedang tidak baik. Dan aku sedang tidak baik juga—" ia tersenyum pada kepala krunya tersebut, "aku hanya perlu menyesuaikan, _Hyung._ "

"Baiklah. Kau bisa istirahat, Jongin. Kita harus melakukan perbaikan lagi di bagian belakang motormu—mungkin tiga hari lagi akan selesai."

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi, "Aku pastikan keadaan tubuhku sudah baik tiga hari lagi, Jongdae _Hyung._ Terima kasih," dia mendongak ke arah krunya yang lain, " _Thank you for your hard work, Guys!_ " serunya.

Jongdae, kepala kru dari timnya segera pergi menyusul yang lain. Ia masih sesekali mendiskusikan apa yang perlu dibenahi lagi dari motor Jongin. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membicarakan pembaruan dari motor tersebut, dan sepertinya Jongin belum begitu sepakat dengan keputusan dari Jongdae—setelah uji coba selesai.

Jongin sendiri masih sibuk melepas pakaian balapnya—dan mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Dia juga membereskan barang-barangnya yang sedikit berserakan di bagian belakang _paddock._ Ia mulai mengemasi ponselnya, parfum yang juga tidak pernah lupa ia bawa, sekotak rokok beserta pemantiknya, dan beberapa camilan yang juga tidak pernah absen dari tas ranselnya. Dia tahu jika rokok tidak membuat keadaannya lebih baik, tapi _hey,_ dia tidak bisa lari dari itu. Handuk yang ia pakai sebelumnya juga sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas, dan dia saat ini sedang mencari-cari kunci mobilnya. Sempat ia berbalik arah ke tempat di mana krunya berada dan melambaikan tangan, tapi setelah itu ia pergi.

Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat, merasa bahwa kehidupan atletnya sedang membuatnya jenuh. Musim balap masih dimulai sebulan lagi sebenarnya, dan itu sangat cukup untuknya beserta kru untuk berbenah. Lagipula tinggal sentuhan akhirnya saja yang masih kurang, selebihnya, sudah sangat baik. Musim kemarin Jongin menduduki peringat kedua, tentu saja tahun ini dia mengincar posisi jawara. Musuhnya dari Italia itu masih terlalu tangguh lagipula. Jadi bukan hal yang buruk bagi Jongin untuk melangkah sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di Jepang, tempat di mana dia dan krunya sedang melakukan _riding test_ untuk _updating_ motor barunya. Markas dari timnya berada di Jepang, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah karena hanya menempuh perjalanan sebentar jika dari Korea. Lagipula, setelah _riding test_ nya selesai tiga hari lagi, maka dia bisa kembali ke Korea dan menikmati liburannya yang tinggal sebentar lagi—sebelum ia harus melakukan _touring_ selama enam hingga tujuh bulan lamanya.

Jongin memacu mobilnya untuk kembali ke _hotel._ Tidak seperti tunggangan mahalnya yang ada di sirkuit, dia hanya memacu sebuah _city car_ yang tidak sebanding dengan pendapatannya selama ini. Ayolah, dia seorang milyarder yang sangat sukses—dan seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu akan hal itu. Tapi _hey,_ itu bukan mobilnya. Mobil yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah mobil yang ia pinjam selama ia berada di Jepang saja. Selebihnya, jika ia kembali ke Korea, ia akan mengendarai sebuah mobil _SUV_ yang berharga cukup mahal. Meskipun terkesan sederhana untuk orang yang berpenghasilan besar seperti Jongin—karena ia sebenarnya bisa untuk membeli _sports car_ seperti yang dimiliki teman-teman atau bahkan rekannya sesame pebalap.

Sesekali Jongin menggumam lagu yang ada diputar di mobilnya. Meskipun dia sedikit kesal karena lagunya bernada malas dan membuat _mood_ nya tidak kunjung naik. Benar, Jongin sedang tidak baik karena masalah ini itu. Sebelumnya dia sempat berdebat dengan Younggi, kepala teknisinya. Dari perdebatan itu tidak mendapatkan hasil yang cukup baik, sehingga _mood_ Jongin makin tidak baik pula. Dan di hari sebelumnya, Jongin sempat bertengkar dengan Hyejoo, kekasihnya yang sudah ia kencani selama satu tahun belakangan. Sudah sering bertengkar sebenarnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Hyejoo benar-benar mencekiknya—dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit frustasi.

Mobil yang sudah ia kendarai selama hampir 45 menit itu berbelok ke sebuah hotel mewah yang ada di daerah Ibaraki. Dia memilih sedikit lebih jauh dari Motegi, karena sejujurnya dia menikmati perjalanan menuju ke sana. Setelah menitipkan mobilnya ke petugas _valet,_ dia ingin segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin cepat merebahkan badannya yang sudah mulai kaku, dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah mulai berat karena kantuk. Sore itu sangat melelahkan baginya. Lelah untuk badan dan pikirannya sediri.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lobi itu mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia mendapati seorang wanita yang memakai _one-piece dress_ berwarna biru gelap, dan berdiri di sebuah koper. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin—dan seketika membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya kesal.

" _Ah, what the fuck._ " Gerutu Jongin yang mau tak mau akhirnya berjalan ke arah wanita itu berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu kemari—"

Wanita itu menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Jongin yang kesal, " _Cut that crap,_ Kim Jongin. Sekarang bantu aku membawa barang-barang dan kita ke kamar. Aku lelah Jongin. Aku baru saja terbang berjam-jam."

Ingin Jongin berteriak di saat itu juga, tapi tempat di mana ia berdiri mencegah semuanya. Dengan perasaan yang kesal, Jongin menyeret koper itu, dan membiarkan si wanita membawa tas jinjingnya. Iya, wanita itu adalah Kwon Hyejoo. Hyejoo adalah kekasih Jongin sendiri. Mereka bertemu mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Jongin berada di Sepang dan Hyejoo menjadi _umbrella girl_ dari Tonozaki, pebalap yang satu tim dengannya. Karena sama-sama dari Korea, mereka menjadi sering berbincang. Di saat itu Jongin juga tahu bahwa Hyejoo adalah seorang model yang biasa menghiasi _cover-cover_ majalah _fashion_ atau menjadi model _brand-brand_ mahal yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan.

Seperti saat ini, Hyejoo baru saja melakukan penerbangan dari Italia, di mana ia menjadi salah satu model _catwalk brand fashion_ ternama. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Memang, semalam sebelumnya mereka berdebat karena ini. Karena kejadian yang saat ini terjadi. Jongin, tidak ingin Hyejoo menyusul ke Jepang karena Jongin secara pribadi ingin berlibur dan menikmati Jepang sendirian. Sedangkan Hyejoo bersikeras untuk menyusul dengan alasan ingin menemani Jongin berlibur. Bukannya Jongin tidak suka, karena biasanya Hyejoo ikut dalam _tour—_ karena saat ini Hyejoo menjadi _umbrella girl_ Jongin sendiri. Tapi Jongin hanya ingin sendirian saja, tanpa teman, dan menikmati kesibukannya seorang diri. _Me time._ Bukankah terkadang itu perlu jika keadaan sekelilingmu sedang menjepit?

"Kau memesan _suite room, 'kan_?" tanya Hyejoo pada Jongin yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya."

" _Good._ Aku ingin segera beristirahat, Jongin."

 _Bangsat._ Batin Jongin yang sudah jengah.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sudah tidak kuat dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang semaunya sendiri. Semenjak karier _modelling_ nya berkembang pesat, Hyejoo menjadi berubah. Dia menjadi gadis yang mudah memerintah, tidak mau diatur, boros, dan mudah marah akan sesuatu. Meskipun begitu, Hyejoo tetap menjadi pelarian Jongin jika sedang suntuk. Iya, pelarian. _For sleeping—yes, for sex._ Selain itu, Hyejoo masih menjadi _umbrella girl-_ nya, dan Jongin masih belum ada keinginan untuk mengganti itu. Karena dengan Hyejoo, timnya tidak perlu membayar biaya tambahan, karena Hyejoo melakukannya dengan sukarela. Yang penting, bagi Hyejoo, status sebagai kekasih Kim Jongin masih melekat tentu membuatnya sangat beruntung—meskipun menjadi _umbrella girl._ Selain itu, jika ia ikut _tour_ bersama Jongin, dia akan berjalan-jalan dengan gratis. Menguntungkan bukan? Iya begitulah.

Ketika Jongin membuka kamarnya, ia menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Karena setelah ini dia tahu, segala macam barang-barangnya akan diatur sedemikian rupa, dan singgasananya di hotel akan dikuasai oleh wanita itu. Kesal? Tentu. Tapi paling tidak Jongin ingat, bahwa dengan adanya Hyejoo, dia dapat melampiaskan salah satu rasa suntuknya. _They can have sex later: that's his advantage._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Suara melengking kekasihnya yang menuntutnya ini itu membuatnya jengah. Baru saja 24 jam dia datang, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin murka dengan segala macam omong-kosong dari wanita itu. Ia, Jongin, yang saat ini hanya memakai bawahan piyamanya itu lebih memilih untuk keluar dengan sekotak rokok beserta pemantiknya: menghirup udara segar yang ia kotori dengan asapnya sendiri. Kehidupannya serasa membosankan akhir-akhir ini. Ia lebih banyak sibuk dengan kariernya, tidak ada kesibukan yang lain lagipula. Selain karier, dia mungkin hanya sibuk menghabiskan pundi-pundi uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan selama ini. Berkat wajah tampan dan badan yang bagus, Jongin juga mendapatkan keuntungan dari pemotretan majalah, termasuk majalah olahraga yang terkadang membutuhkan model juga.

"Jongin- _ah!_ "

Hyejoo, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu berteriak dan membuat Jongin memicingkan matanya. Batang asap yang sudah ia hisap itu tidak mampu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Yang ada, ia masih dikejar dengan racauan kekasihnya yang makin lama makin tidak jelas itu.

"Kau—"

Dengan wajah bosan, Jongin menjawab, "Apa lagi?"

"Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu, Jongin! Apa sulitnya?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Aku masih belum menginginkan itu! Aku masih belum ingin ke jenjang itu, Hyejoo! Kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi apa yang kau tunggu? Kau sudah berusia cukup untuk menikah! Dan kau punya harta yang cukup—"

" _Enough!_ "

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu lagi, Jongin—"

Puntung yang masih menyala itu ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah, dan ia berteriak, " _I said enough!_ "

Wanita itu terperanjat dengan perangai Jongin yang seperti ini. Memang, Jongin adalah orang yang mudah tersulut amarahnya. Tapi melihat Jongin yang berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas memburu adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Lelaki itu sejatinya lebih memilih untuk diam daripada bersikap begitu. Dan _ya,_ jika Jongin sudah begitu, maka sebaiknya menyerah saja.

"Jongin—"

"Dengar, Hyejoo- _ssi._ Aku tidak punya tendensi untuk menikahimu. Sedikitpun. Karena apa? Karena aku tahu kau lebih menginginkan uangku daripada yang lainnya. Dan itu sama berlakunya dengan orang tuamu. Jika saja aku bukan seseorang yang punya uang, apa kau mau melirikku? Tidak bukan? Bahkan ketika kita bertemu, kau selalu memintaku untuk membeli apapun yang kau mau disaat kau sendiri juga punya uang dengan jumlah yang mungkin hampir sama denganku!" Jongin berhenti sesaat; memejamkan matanya sebelum meneruskan ucapannya lagi, "Pergi saja, Hyejoo- _ya. Let's break up._ "

Yang Jongin tahu, setelahnya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Dia bahkan membiarkan wanita itu meneriakkan semua sumpah serapahnya. Dia juga membiarkan wanita itu menyeret kopernya dengan susah payah untuk keluar dari kamar itu—yang Jongin berspekulasi bahwa wanita itu akan menginap di kamar lainnya.

Jongin bosan. Setiap bertemu, Hyejoo selalu menuntutnya untuk menikah. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tahu bahwa Hyejoo bukanlah orang yang tepat. Jongin menginginkan seseorang yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik; bukan seperti Hyejoo yang masih mementingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Benar, wanita itu lebih memilik untuk memperkaya dirinya dengan uang Jongin yang bisa dikatakan tidak terhingga untuk saat ini. Selain itu, wanita tersebut adalah tipikal wanita yang tidak peduli jika Jongin pergi ke _club_ malam dan memiliki _one-night-stand_ dengan sembarang orang asalkan dia mendapatkan satu _set make up_ mahal atau tas jinjing dengan model terbaru. Iya, Jongin sangat amat tahu akan hal-hal itu.

Merasa bosan, Jongin yang sudah sendirian lagi itu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya sejenak. Sempat dia mendapati bekas alat pengamannya bekas semalam yang ia buang sembarangan. Ia berdiri dan memungut barang itu dengan wajah yang jijik, meskipun beberapa detik setelahnya mendengus; menyesali nasib _anak-anak_ nya yang ia buang percuma.

"Untung saja Baekhyun _Hyung_ tidak tahu tentang ini—" gumamnya sembari menyebut manajernya yang saat ini berada di Korea.

Langkah Jongin kemudian terhenti, ketika perutnya berbunyi.

"Sialan. Aku belum makan sejak kemarin." Gerutunya dengan kesal karena bertengkar dengan Hyejoo membuat semua energinya berkurang. _Termasuk kegiatannya semalam sebenarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mood_ Jongin sedang tidak bagus. Telepon terror dari Hyejoo terus ia dapatkan dan Jongin masih tidak punya hati untuk memblokir wanita itu. Karena apa, Jongin masih membutuhkan Hyejoo untuk balapan musim berikutnya. Iya, untuk menjadi _umbrella girl-_ nya nanti. Lagipula bukan ide yang bagus jika berita tentang _Almighty Kim Jongin_ berpisah dengan _Model Kwon Hyejoo_ tersebar di mana-mana. Bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang tidak di Korea—meskipun esok hari dia harus kembali untuk menyiapkan fisiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Jongin!" sapa Jongdae pada Jongin yang baru saja datang ke _paddock_ miliknya.

"Pagi, _Hyung._ "

" _Not good? Your condition_?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung._ "

"Baguslah. Kau bisa bersiap-siap sekarang, Jongin. Motor sudah ada di depan dan kau bisa menggunakannya langsung."

Jongin mengangguk. Sedikit semangat di dalam dirinya karena biasanya, dengan memacu kecepatan di sirkuit membuat masalahnya terasa lebih ringan dan lebih baik. Jongin tidak sabar untuk itu.

"— _ah,_ Jongin!" ia yang sudah bersiap untuk mengganti pakaiannya itu kembali menoleh ke arah Jongdae, "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan sebentar padamu."

Alis Jongin mengerut, karena setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jongdae malah menghilang ke arah di mana layar-layar _monitor_ berada. Namun setelahnya, lelaki itu kembali dengan seorang pria—yang Jongin perkirakan lebih muda darinya—dengan kacamata tebal dan papan dada di tangannya. Terlihat ekspresi tidak mengerti dari pria itu, dan ia terlihat terpaksa untuk ikut Jongdae yang saat ini _overly excited_ tersebut.

"Ini kru _monitoring_ kita yang baru. Menggantikan Gabriel." Ucap Jongdae dengan rasa bangga.

Merasa kikuk, Jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil, "Hmm… _okay, Hyung_?"

"Kenalkan dirimu—" ucap Jongdae pada pria itu.

" _Ah—_ iya, _Hyung,_ " lelaki itu maju dua langkah ke arah Jongin dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebentar, "selamat pagi, Kai- _ssi._ Aku Do Kyungso, kru _monitoring_ baru—" ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang saat ini berekspresi kosong, "— _please, take care of me…_?" ucap lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu ragu-ragu.

"Oh— _ya!_ Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo- _ssi. Haha._ " Ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan tawa yang kikuk.

 _God damn, he's cute._ Batin Jongin.

Benar, lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah—dan Jongin tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Papan dada itu terdekap di antara tangan dan dadanya. Membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa si lelaki ini akan pergi ke ujian masuk sekolah menengah pertama. _Jongin berlebihan: masuk sekolah menengah atas sepertinya lebih pantas._

Mungkin Jongin masih bertahan dengan ekspresi kosongnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dibuyarkan oleh Jongdae yang langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke ruang _monitor_ lagi. Jongin tersenyum datar, merasa bahwa Jongdae mengamatinya dengan wajah bingung. Ya sebenarnya Jongin lebih dari bingung karena secara tiba-tiba kepala krunya itu mengenalkan Kyungsoo padanya. Memang benar harus begitu, tapi saat ini bukan _timing_ yang pas karena Jongin bahkan belum sadar betul dari tidurnya.

"Oh, aku sebaiknya kembali—" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ya—" Jongin mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan dia dan Jongdae berdua, "Dia dari mana?"

"Korea? Tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu 'kah?" Jongdae tertawa sebentar, "Dia dulu bekerja sebagai kru monitor Aprilia, Jongin. Hanya sebentar walaupun semua orang mengangumi kinerjanya. Entah mengapa dia mengundurkan diri dengan tiba-tiba. Ada yang bilang—" Jongdae mencondongkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan berbisik, "Dongwoon melakukan pelecehan padanya."

"Pelecehan?!" seru Jongin yang membuat Jongdae tersentak.

"YA! Bisakah kau—bagaimana kalau dia mendengarmu!"

Jongin mengernyit. Jongdae memukul lengannya dengan cukup keras karena ya, mulutnya yang tidak disaring baru saja. Setelah itu, Jongin memilih untuk pergi mengganti pakaiannya dengan _wearpack_ miliknya yang berwarna hitam diselingi warna merah. Ia bersiap untuk memacu kuda besinya, dan mencoba apalagi yang masih kurang dan masih ingin ia sesuaikan dengan keinginannya.

Ketika sudah dirasa siap, dia berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana motornya berdiri. Sudah banyak kru ada di sana: mungkin ada 10-12 orang. Entah, Jongin sendiri tidak mengabsen siapa saja yang hadir dan siapa saja yang tidak. Dia lebih memilih untuk focus pada _Corny,_ sapaannya untuk motor yang menemaninya sejak musim kemarin. Sebenarnya dia dan timnya sudah merombak hampir 70 persen komponen motornya, tapi selama _body_ dan _casing_ masih serupa, Jongin masih akan menyebutnya _Corny._

"Kami akan memantau kondisi motormu selama kau berlatih, Kai- _ssi._ "

Jongin yang saat ini berusaha membetulkan _helm -_ nya itu mendongak, mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah siap di depan layer monitor. Dia terlihat sangat serius dan membuat Jongin sedikit terkesan. Ayolah, impresi pertama haruslah bagus. Terutama untuk Jongin, yang sudah dikenal perfeksionis akan apapun yang ia lakukan. Di kelas-kelas sebelumnya, Jongin sudah diketahui sangat menuntut krunya untuk menyiapkan apa yang ia mau, dengan sangat amat detail. Maka dari itu, sudah banyak orang yang mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kru tim Kim Jongin hanya karena permintaannya terlalu banyak dan sedikit rumit.

Jongin mengangguk. Lelaki yang saat ini sudah siap dengan pekerjaannya itu tersenyum. Entah, Jongin sendiri belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengannya. Atau bahkan mendengar namanya. Rekannya, Nam Dongwoon, juga masih ada di tim Aprilia. Tapi, yang jelas, saat ini Jongin menggantungkan kepercayaannya pada Jongdae, karena Jongin tahu, bahwa Jongdae _tahu_ apa yang ia mau.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Jongin segera memacu kendaraannya. Mungkin hanya delapan kali putaran, atau bahkan kurang dari itu. Lagipula dia hanya _test riding,_ dan juga ia merasa sudah cukup puas dengan perubahan yang dilakukan teknisi pada _Corny,_ motor andalannya. Pebalap bernomor 88 itu memutari sirkuit Motegi dengan kecepatan yang sama ketika berkompetisi. Tidak ada yang berbeda, mungkin Jongin sendiri juga menciptakan musuh imajinasi agar sifat ambisiusnya muncul dengan sendirinya.

Setelah 15 menit, Jongin kembali ke _paddock._ Sudah cukup puas dia dengan performa motornya kali ini. Dia tidak akan banyak protes. Mungkin ia hanya perlu adaptasi lagi dengan kondisi motornya. Tidak apa, dengan begini, Jongin bisa pulang ke Korea dan beristirahat selama tiga minggu sebelum pergi ke _tour_ yang dimulai ke Qatar seminggu kemudian.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin mengangguk, " _Yup._ Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki nampaknya. Aku sudah cukup puas, _Hyung._ Dan aku hanya butuh adaptasi dengan ban yang baru. Selebihnya… sangat amat baik!"

 _Mood_ Jongin jauh lebih baik setelah selesai melakukan _test riding._ Mungkin dengan sedikit memacu adrenalin, Jongin yang _grumpy_ berubah menjadi Jongin yang _happy._ Sedikit memaksa sebenarnya, tapi kenyataannya kurang lebih begitu.

"Kai- _ssi._ "

Jongin yang baru saja melepas _helm_ -nya itu menoleh. Ia mendapati kru barunya itu sedang berdiri dengan benda-benda yang sama, seperti yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki yang baru saja bergabung dengan timnya itu terlihat pemalu. Ia sedikit bisa memaklumi, karena dia baru bergabung dengan timnya untuk pertama kali. Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, krunya yang lain tidak seperti itu. Mereka mudah beradaptasi dan tidak tahu malu. Menurut Jongin begitu.

"Iya?" Jongin membalas.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, "Baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ "

Lelaki itu mengangguk kikuk. Ada sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, " _Ah,_ syukurlah."

Jongin merasa lelaki itu aneh. Datang dan menanyakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Sangat _random._ Sangat amat _random._ Tapi bukannya wajar jika kru monitor menanyakan pada Jongin tentang keadaannya? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu karena dia berada di balik layer monitor? Entahlah, Jongin menganggap laki-laki itu aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Jongin berlalu. Membiarkan lelaki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Jongin tidak peduli lagipula. Yang penting kali ini _mood_ nya sudah kembali dan dia sudah cukup siap untuk memulai _tour_ nya yang dimulai bulan depan.

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea esok hari?"

Jongin menoleh. Mendapati Jongdae yang saat ini entah bagaimana ceritanya membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan—memang di sana disediakan makanan juga sebenarnya.

" _Ah,_ iya, _Hyung._ Aku akan kembali besok. Ada apa?"

"Ajak Kyungsoo."

Jongin terkejut, "Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kyungsoo harus kembali ke Korea juga esok hari karena dia diwajibkan untuk membawa dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya. Dia harus menyelesaikan administrasi kantor dulu."

" _Kenapa_ harus aku?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena kau kembali esok hari."

"Kau?"

"Seminggu lagi. Aku harus mengurus dokumen milik Kyungsoo juga. Dia hanya kembali dua hari ke Korea sebelum kemari lagi. Kau pasti juga belum beli tiket, bukan?"

Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Jongin menjawab, "Belum."

" _Good._ Pastikan membeli dua."

"Dia jadi tanggung jawabku?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Iya," Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Jongin, dia baru saja datang dari Korea kemarin lusa karena aku memaksanya untuk segera mengisi bagian Gabriel. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya kembali ke Korea karena banyak hal yang harus aku urusi di sini, Jongin. Ayolah."

"Tapi, _Hyung—_ aku di Ibaraki! Dan dia di Motegi. Sedangkan aku juga berangkat ke Seoul dari Ibaraki—"

"Bawa saja dia ke hotel. Mudah _'kan_?"

" _Hyung!_ " Jongin mendekatkan telinganya pada Jongdae, "Kalau dia pergi ke hotel bersamaku, pasti dia akan sekamar denganku—kau bilang tadi dia pernah mengalami pelecehan!"

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya pada Jongin, "Jadi kau sadar jika wajah dan kelakuanmu sedikit mesum?"

" _Hyung…_ "

" _Okay, sorry._ Tapi dia sepertinya tidak akan merasa masalah dengan hal itu. Kau seorang Kim Jongin!"

"Lalu? Jika aku Kim Jongin?"

"Ya tidak ada bedanya, _sih._ Tapi kau bawa saja dia. Kau suruh ambil barang-barangnya di Motegi terlebih dulu sebelum kembali ke Ibaraki."

" _Hyung—_ "

"Jongin." Jawab Jongdae dengan nada serius.

Ingin rasanya Jongin menghantamkan _helm_ -nya di wajah Jongdae, yang saat ini tersenyum dengan senyum _Pikachu_ -nya itu. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongdae memang seperti itu. Suka memberikan instruksi yang tidak masuk akal dan membuat Jongin pusing sendiri. Meskipun begitu, hanya Jongdae yang sabar menghadapi kemauannya yang berubah-ubah. Iya, memang ada segi positif dan negatifnya. Tentu saja.

Setelah Jongin membereskan semua keperluannya dan berdiskusi dengan semua kru, ia bersiap untuk pulang. Hampir saja dia sukses kabur dari tanggung jawabnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul dihadapannya sembari menyesap madu berbentuk _stick_ dan melihatnya dengan wajah polos. Astaga. Jongin lemah.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Iya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Hngg—"

Jongin meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Separuh hati Jongin ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan segala macam urusannya, tapi separuh hatinya merasa tidak tega. Ayolah, Kyungsoo yang begini.

"Kyungsoo- _ya!_ "

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pundak Jongin dan membuatnya tersentak.

 _Mati aku. Kim fuckin Jongdae._

"Jongin, kau harus mengantarkan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ ke Korea."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Jongdae, "Kyungsoo _Hyung?_ " tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya, dia dua tahun lebih tua darimu, Jongin."

 _AH, CRAP. HE IS OLDER THAN ME._ Batin Jongin.

"Mengantarku?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

" _Yes._ Jongin akan mengajakmu ke Ibaraki karena ia menginap di sana. Besok kau bisa kembali." Ucap Jongdae.

" _Ah, okay…_ "

Dan dengan sebuah senyuman serta tepukan di pundaknya, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke Ibaraki. Ke tempat di mana dia menginap dan kembali ke Korea esok hari.

.

.

.

" _Sadly,_ aku hanya memesan kamar dengan satu ranjang." Keluh Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk sebuah tas ransel berwarna hijau _army_ di pangkuannya _._

"Tidak apa! Aku bisa tidur di sofa." Jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo lebih ceria daripada yang ia kira. Selama perjalanan menuju Ibaraki, Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa datang ke Jepang dan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Jongdae, karena mereka ternyata pernah bekerja bersama ketika masih di Korea dulu.

"Kau sudah berusia 27 tahun dan sudah bekerja di berbagai tempat?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangatnya, "Aku bekerja di usia yang cukup muda. Karena aku lulus kuliah dengan usia yang lebih muda dari seharusnya."

"Akselerasi?"

" _Yup!_ "

Jongin terkekeh. Ia merasa Kyungsoo mudah untuk bersosialisasi sebenarnya. Tidak seperti tadi, ketika di dalam _paddock._ Karena ia lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri—ataupun menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Kau cerewet juga ternyata. Aku pikir kau pendiam." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku akan menjadi banyak bicara jika aku sudah nyaman untuk berbicara—Jongin _. Jongin?_ Bolehkah aku memanggil begitu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya, kau boleh memanggilku Jongin saja."

Perjalanan selama 45 menit terasa lebih cepat dari yang biasanya Jongin rasakan. Dia lebih banyak bicara meskipun mungkin 70 persen percakapan adalah Kyungsoo—yang menginisiasi. Mereka berdua berbelok ke arah hotel di mana Jongin beristirahat.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju kamar di mana Jongin beristirahat. Jongin merasa sedikit khawatir dengan ucapan Jongdae sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menaruh kecurigaan padanya, dengan merasa bahwa Jongin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Meskipun Jongin terkadang merasa _ingin_ di saat tertentu, tapi kali ini sedang tidak. _Ah,_ benar. Jongin adalah seorang biseksual dominan. Iya, dia tidak pernah menjadi submisif sekalipun. Sama sekali.

"Aku bisa tidur di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah—yang saat ini sudah mengakuisisi sofa besar di tengah ruangan.

" _Nah._ Kau bisa tidur di ranjang. Aku yang akan tidur di sofa."

"Jangan, Jongin! Aku yang menumpang di sini!" ucap Kyungsoo panik.

"Apa kau ingin _check in_ di kamar yang lain? Aku bisa memesankannya untukmu."

Kyungsoo menimang sesaat, "Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk itu—" ia menoleh ke arah ranjang kamar itu, "aku akan tidur di ranjang di sebelah kiri, dan kau di sebelah kanan. Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu berdiri dengan jarak sekian senti saja. Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan dengannya—karena pucuk kepala Kyungsoo tepat berada di depan hidungnya. Ia terkejut terus terang. Apalagi dengan gossip yang Jongdae utarakan sebelumnya. Karena saat ini Kyungsoo tidak terlihat trauma sama sekali dengan kejadian itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan alis dan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi curiga, "Kau mau melakukan apa padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menuduh sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 _Shoot._

"Oh! A-aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun—benar-benar tidak! Astaga!"

Kyungsoo, yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dan wajah Jongin yang memerah, langsung tertawa dan menunjuk lelaki itu, "Jongin!Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang!"

" _Ke-kenapa?_ " tanya Jongin dengan nada ragu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau terlihat lucu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar melekat di wajahnya.

 _Kau bahkan lebih lucu saat ini._ Batin Jongin yang kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ba-baiklah. Kita b-bisa tidur di sana." Jawab Jongin terbata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku berjanji untuk tidur menyesak ke arahmu, Jongin- _ah._ "

Jongin menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman saja. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan barang-barangnya—yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Jongin. Dia memilih untuk pergi ke balkon hotel dan duduk di depan untuk sekadar mencari udara. Ia memainkan ponselnya sembari mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jaketnya. Ia bersenandung dengan rokok yang sudah terselip di ujung bibirnya.

Ia selalu begitu. Merasa bosan dengan keadaan di suatu hari dan ia menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan bersantai. Biasanya dia akan bermain _game_ di ponsel ataupun menonton acara TV—yang sebenarnya Jongin hanya menggulirkan _channel_ -nya saja. Jika merasa bosan dengan semuanya, dia akan pergi ke balkon dan merokok. Biasanya ia hanya duduk dan terdiam, mendengarkan musik di kedua telinganya, dan menghisap asap-asap yang mengotori paru-parunya. Kalau di Korea dia bisa mengganggu sahabat-sahabatnya, kalau di luar negeri begini, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau merokok?" tanya sebuah suara ketika Jongin baru saja menghisap tiga kali.

Jongin menghisap rokoknya sesaat, " _Ah,_ iya. Aku merokok."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, "Iya, memang aku tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kebiasaanmu, tapi—itu tidak sehat untukmu. Hanya saja— _okay,_ teruskan saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

Ucapan Kyungsoo bernada sindiran. Dan Jongin sangat sadar akan hal itu. Sejenak Jongin merasa tidak mengerti dengan karakter Kyungsoo—karena ia belum tahu dengan sifat aslinya. Sejenak ia pemalu, sejenak ia kekanak-kanakan, dan dia baru saja menampilkan sisi yang menurut Jongin sedikit menyebalkan. Karena Jongin seperti baru dituduh dan didakwa. Tapi sedikit banyak ucapan Kyungsoo benar. Meskipun Jongin memberikan pembelaan yang lain di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Jongin yang masih terdiam di balkon itu kemudian terkejut. Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba keluar dan mematikan batang rokok yang ada di tangan Jongin. Ia mengambil batang itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah madu yang terbungkus dengan bentuk _stick._ Sama dengan apa yang Kyungsoo konsumsi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan madu itu lagi, aku masih punya banyak."

Senyuman itu membuat Jongin terdiam. Biasanya dia akan marah dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa, ia hanya terpaku dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena semua terjadi dengan cepat. Dan Kyungsoo saat ini tersenyum di hadapannya— _dengan sangat manis hingga Jongin merasa lemas._

"Kau harus menguranginya, Jongin."

 _Dan Jongin merasa kehidupannya tidak akan membosankan seperti biasanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maaf, Jongin. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bersalah.

Mereka sudah di bandara Ibaraki pagi itu. Bersiap untuk kembali ke Korea di penerbangan ketiga di hari itu. Jongin yang duduk dengan sebuah kopi di tangannya itu menghela nafas. Mungkin itu permintaan maaf Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua puluh kalinya pagi itu. Memang, ketika mereka baru bangun dari tidur, terjadi sebuah insiden yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Tidak benar-benar terkejut sebenarnya.

Iya, beberapa jam sebelumnya Jongin terbangun dengan sebuah pucuk kepala mendarat tepat di bawah hidungnya. Aroma _chamomile_ yang sangat kuat menusuk ke hidung Jongin. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk berteriak dan protes, tapi ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan lelap, membuat Jongin tidak tega. _HEI!_ Iya, Jongin tahu mereka _strangers._ Tapi entah mengapa Jongin melakukan hal itu. Bahkan selama beberapa menit ia memilih untuk memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat polos dan tenang. Tidak seperti wajah Hyejoo yang membuat Jongin selalu emosi dan bersiap untuk marah.

"Tapi punggungku sakit, _Hyung._ " Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo panik, "Benarkah? Yang mana?" ucapnya seraya memegang punggu Jongin yang sudah ia tending akrena panik—ia terkejut karena ia tidur bersama Jongin dan berada di dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa puas, "Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu, _Hyung._ Kau sangat lucu!"

"Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa lagi, dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang tebal itu, "Kau yakin lebih tua dariku?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kau butuh bukti?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

Jongin terkekeh dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang kesal itu. Lagipula ia tidak menyangka akan akrab dengan Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka membicarakan apa yang mereka sukai, dan apa yang tidak mereka sukai. Ada banyak kesamaan, meskipun Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sedikit banyak bersifat _bossy—_ sama seperti Jongin sebenarnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah sampai di Korea?" tanya Jongin.

"Pulang ke rumah. Mencari apapun yang aku butuhkan, lalu terbang lagi ke Jepang besok lusa."

"Di mana rumahmu, _Hyung_?"

" _Goyang, Gyeonggi-do._ "

Jongin mengangguk. Ia kemudian terdiam, karena tidak tahu harus bertanya apalagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap kopinya dan melihat ke sembarang arah. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sehingga memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Jongin?"

 _Hyejoo._

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Apalagi?"

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku? Aku mencarimu ternyata kau sudah _check out_ dari hotel—"

"Kita sudah berakhir, apa kau lupa?" tanya Jongin enteng.

Wanita itu sedikit banyak menampakkan amarahnya, dan Jongin tidak peduli dengan keributan yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Jongin!"

"Terlambat, Hyejoo- _ssi._ Lagipula, selama kau pergi, aku sebenarnya berkencan dengan orang lain."

Hyejoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa? Kau—kau berselingkuh?"

Jongin mengangguk enteng. Ia mendekatkan badannya lelaki yang ada di sampingnya—yang sebenarnya bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Kenalkan, dia Do Kyungsoo. Kekasihku yang baru, dan pengganti dirimu."

"Mak-maksudnya?"

"Dia _umbrella girl—_ bukan! Dia _umbrella boy-_ ku yang baru."

Ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, Jongin tahu dia berada di posisi yang sulit. Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya, merasa terkejut dengan drama yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Jongin, pebalap motor yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian orang-orang di bandara—dan bahkan harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk memberikan tanda tangan. Dan terlebih lagi, Kwon Hyejoo, yang sudah dikenal sebagai kekasih dan _umbrella girl_ dari Jongin berada di sana.

Mendengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya berbisik, Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo dan berkata, " _Hyung, sorry._ Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu setelah ini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sesaat. Jika ia tidak berada di depan Hyejoo, maka dia akan baik-baik saja—dan akan menghajar Jongin tentu saja. Namun keadaannya berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda sehingga Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain tersenyum ke arah Hyejoo dan membiarkan Jongin menyusupkan hidung ke arah lehernya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

" _Kim Kai and Kwon Hyejoo broke up their relationship because Kai has an affair?!_ "

Raungan Baekhyun membuat Jongin berjengit. Beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun menginvasi _apartment-_ nya disaat Jongin masih tertidur. Baru pagi tadi peristiwa itu terjadi dan siang harinya Jongin sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia menyadari itu. Dia adalah atlet sekelas Kim Yuna atau Park Jisung yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Namun gossip kali ini membuat reputasinya sedikit turun. Iya, benar-benar sedikit sehingga komentar negatif tentangnya mendapat 12 ribu _upvotes._

"Jongin! Apa yang ada di otakmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku terpaksa, _Hyung!_ " bela Jongin.

"Siapa yang dimaksud para jurnalis?" Baekhyun sejenak membuka laman berita yang ada di ponselnya. Terlihat bagaimana Jongin yang memakai _masker_ tertutup sedang menggandeng seseorang yang dengan wajah tertutup _masker_ dan topi sedang berjalan di bandara Incheon, "Ini? Siapa dia?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"SIAPA?!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Kru monitor pengganti Gabriel."

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?!"

Jongin menggeleng, "Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja sebenarnya. _Hyung,_ kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Hyejoo padaku—dan kau sendiri tidak menyukainya. Aku melakukan itu karena Hyejoo tidak mau berpisah denganku. Dan _ya, shit happened._ "

"Astaga, Jongin—kau baru berpisah denganku selama seminggu dan semua ini terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya Kyungsoo _Hyung_ yang ada di sana, jadi—"

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Siapa? Hyejoo?"

"Kyungsoo, _of course!_ " teriak Baekhyun dengan decibel tinggi.

"Di rumahnya. Aku mengantarkannya pulang tadi siang."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau tahu rumahnya, _'kan_?" Jongin mengangguk, "Kau harus mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan media."

"Ya? Aku?"

"Iya! Tentu! Di mata publik kau dan Kyungsoo berkencan sekarang! Jika kau berkata tidak, maka semua akan menuduhmu bohong! Lagipula bukti di bandara sudah sangat cukup jelas dan bahkan ada saksi jurnalis Korea yang berada pada satu ruang tunggu denganmu selama kejadian—"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, " _Did I fuck everything up?_ "

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Yes, you did._ "

Jawaban Baekhyun baru saja membuat Jongin ingin muntah saja.

* * *

 ** _Ah, by the way. Yang pengen baca Kaisoo atau ship yang lain versi receh, follow IG ku yak, di kimholydae._**

 ** _NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SHAMELESSLY PROMOTING MYSELF LIKE A BABO PERSON WQWQ_**

 ** _ANNYEONG!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Lagipula dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Semua berawal dari kebodohannya. Sepanjang jalan Jongin merutuki sikapnya yang semaunya sendiri—dan melibatkan orang yang seharusnya tidak tahu tentang keadaannya. Lagipula siapa Do Kyungsoo, Jongin juga tidak tahu. Ia baru bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika dia tidak tahu mengenal siapa dan bagaimana kepribadian dari Kyungsoo. Masih terlalu kabur untuk ditarik kesimpulan.

Sepanjang jalan Jongin masih merancang skenario yang ada di otaknya. Di kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingnya, duduk Baekhyun yang hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang diberondong dengan pertanyaan baik dari rekan atlet maupun organisasi yang menaunginya saat ini. Lagipula, Jongin bukan sembarang atlet. Dia bisa dikatakan atlet yang _all-rounder._ Atlet yang sibuk di dunia balapnya, dan bahkan merangkap menjadi model. Meskipun tidak seperti Hyejoo yang memang berprofesi sebagai model; karena Jongin hanya mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Secara tidak langsung, nama baiknya dipertaruhkan dengan tindakan sembrononya kemarin. Sebelum tidur, Jongin tidak berhenti menyumpahi dirinya sendiri—bertanya mengapa bersikap begitu. Berbagai kemungkinan sudah tersusun di otaknya; bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun. _Dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak mau bergabung dengan timnya di balapan nanti._ Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Jongdae jika dia tahu bagaimana kerusuhan di Korea saat ini. Meskipun Jongin sebenarnya yakin Jongdae sudah tahu sekarang.

"Di mana _apartment-_ nya?" tanya Baekhyun yang menurunkan ponsel ke pangkuannya.

" _Myeongdong._ Mungkin dua kilometer lagi." jawab Jongin singkat.

Baekhyun terdengar menghela nafasnya berat, "Kau menyesalinya sekarang?"

Jongin, yang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan itu mengangguk lemah, "Aku tidak mengira akan berbuntut panjang begini. Maksudku, aku tidak berpikir dengan dampaknya—atau bahkan mungkin jika dia menolaknya."

"Kemarin? Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Aku pikir dia masih terlalu _shock_ untuk mengerti bagaimana keadaannya, _Hyung._ Maka dari itu dia cenderung diam, dan bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali."

"Kau takut?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Untuk karier balap ku—aku tidak peduli, _Hyung._ Rekan balap ku punya kasus yang jauh lebih parah dari ini—dan dia masih bisa berkarier. Tapi dia—aku tidak yakin bagaimana kejamnya dunia luar. Maksudku, kalau hanya bekerja sebagai kru saja mungkin dia tidak tahu—"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin berulang kali, "Aku tahu, Jongin. Aku tahu."

Terlihat sebuah ekspresi gusar dari wajah Jongin. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana Kyungsoo akan menangani kehidupannya setelah ini. Karena iya, Jongin tahu, dia baru saja menyeret sebuah nama manusia yang tidak berdosa—dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gemerlapnya dunia Jongin. Bahkan saat ini Jongin tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana _apartment_ Kyungsoo, yang Jongin duga sudah disatroni beberapa jurnalis—atau mungkin banyak di antaranya.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Jongin ketika membelokkan mobilnya ke kompleks _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

Ia melihat bagaimana ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah mencurigai siapa-siapa saja yang ada di sana. Lagipula sudah cukup lama bagi Jongin untuk berkecimpung di dunia itu; dan dia sudah bisa membedakan mobil-mobil yang nampaknya mencurigakan baginya.

"Itu mobil yang familiar untukku." Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar dan menawarkan sebuah topi dan masker pada Jongin, "Kau harus keluar sendiri."

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Parkir mobilnya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Aku akan pindah ke belakang. Ajak Kyungsoo keluar dan kita bisa membicarakan ini di tempat lain. Jika aku ikut keluar, tentu jurnalis akan curiga. Mereka tahu siapa aku, Jongin."

Dengan helaan nafas dan sedikit ungkapan kesal, Jongin membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat parkir yang tak jauh dari sana. Dia harus memperlihatkan dirinya, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Lagipula petang sudah datang, dan hari berangsur gelap. Jadi bukan hal yang terlalu mencolok untuk seseorang mengajak kekasihnya berkencan. Pada umumnya begitu.

"Di sini cukup bagus." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan masker senada. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil pada Jongin, "Sejujurnya, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kau memikirkan orang lain, Jongin."

Ucapan Baekhyun baru saja membuat Jongin melirik tajam. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Selama hidupnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang, tidak pernah berpikir jauh, dan bahkan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang orang lain. Lagipula siapa yang harus dia prioritaskan sekarang? Ada, tentu masih ada. Tapi apa yang ia peroleh sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup—bahkan sangat berlebih untuk orang seusianya. Jika bisa dikatakan, selama ini Jongin memilih sisi gelap dari hidupnya; dan membiarkan sisi putih terbengkalai begitu saja. Tapi _hey,_ selama ini dia hidup bahagia. _Toh_ dengan uang Jongin bisa bahagia. _Atau mungkin pikir Jongin selama ini begitu._

"Rasanya aku ingin marah mendengar itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tenang. Aku sudah mengecek semua laman berita— _ya,_ memang namamu sedang terpampang di mana-mana sekarang—tapi kau memang punya _image_ begitu, Jongin. Seorang _casanova._ "

"Jadi _image-_ ku sudah buruk di masyarakat?"

" _Maybe…_ tidak, Jongin. Tidak begitu buruk. Hanya saja mereka memaklumi bagaimana dunia atlet sepertimu—apalagi yang hampir menghabiskan tahunnya di luar negeri. Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa kau sudah terbawa gaya hidup orang luar. Tapi _netizen_ masih belum bisa membenarkan sikapmu yang katanya selingkuh itu."

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh—"

"YA! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan begitu!" seru Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba berapi-api.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal. Sejenak ia membetulkan rambutnya dan memasang topi. Sedikit ia terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memindahkan dirinya ke kursi belakang. Entah apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan kali ini, Jongin tidak tahu juga sebenarnya.

"Usahakan kau tertangkap kamera, Jongin."

Jongin yang sudah siap dengan kamuflasenya itu mendelik; menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini dengan santainya memainkan ponsel, "Maksudnya, _Hyung_?"

" _You have to be seen._ Kau harus ikut rencanaku kali ini."

Firasat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ini tidak akan baik. Tapi entah mengapa, lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya ia mengikuti ucapan manajernya itu. Dengan langkah santai, Jongin keluar dari mobil. Dia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa besok laman berita akan menjadi liar. Dia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana fotonya hari ini akan tersebar ke kalangan media—dan dia sudah siap untuk dihujat oleh netizen habis-habisan. Dia tahu lagipula bagaimana karakter netizen Korea: tidak pernah merasa puas dengan keadaan orang lain dan kurang bersimpati. _Tipikal netizen._

Jongin sendiri sedikitnya sedang mengingat, berada di lantai berapa _flat_ milik Kyungsoo berada. Kemarin, memang, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai di depan _flat_ -nya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah dan ikut membawa barang-barang milik Kyungsoo karena Jongin melihat bagaimana wajah lelaki itu yang tampak sangat lelah.

"Lantai 12." gumam Jongin ketika masuk ke dalam _lift._

Sebuah tatapan curiga diberikan oleh lelaki yang juga berada di dalam _lift_ bersamanya. Dengan refleks, Jongin menurunkan bagian depan topinya dan menunduk. Entah, perasaan Jongin mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tahu siapa dirinya. Ayolah, Jongin seterkenal itu. Meskipun _image-_ nya tidak sesuci _Kim Yuna,_ sebersih _Park Jisung,_ ataupun se _charming Lee Yongdae._ Tapi ya, Jongin terkenal dengan caranya sendiri.

Setelah menghindari tatapan curiga dari lelaki tersebut, Jongin menjejakkan kakinya keluar. Dia mencari _flat_ nomor delapan, di mana Kyungsoo tinggal di sana. Kompleks _apartment_ Kyungsoo bukan kompleks mewah. Cenderung sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan kompleks lain yang ada di sekitarnya atau kompleks milik Jongin. Tentu saja, Jongin berada satu gedung dengan Choi Siwon. Jadi bisa diprediksi bagaimana mewahnya.

Jongin menekan bel _flat_ itu beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mendengar jawaban dari _monitor._

"Siapa?"

 _Do Kyungsoo._ Batin Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku, _Hyung._ Jongin."

Dalam beberapa detik, pintu itu terbuka. Ditampakkannya Do Kyungsoo dengan setelan _training_ dan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Entah, Jongin sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang Kyungsoo sedang lakukan. Tapi yang jelas, Jongin bisa memperkirakan bagaimana penampilan Kyungsoo di kesehariannya. Beberapa detik Jongin hanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Tapi yang ada, lelaki yang saat ini memakai kacamata ber _frame t_ ebal itu hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Merasa tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Boleh… aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara ragu.

"Oh! _Yeah!_ " jawab Kyungsoo yang merasa lamunannya baru saja terbongkar.

Mata Jongin menjelajah. Ia mendapati lekuk _apartment_ yang kemarin belum ia lihat dengan jelas. Memang, kemarin ia hanya berhenti di depan pintu dan tidak masuk ke dalam. Dan saat ini, ketika Jongin masuk ke _flat_ itu, ia mendapati ruangan bernuansa monokrom yang tertata sangat rapi. Jongin bahkan merasa sedang berada di dunia lain—karena demi Tuhan keadaan _apartment_ miliknya 180 derajat berbeda.

"Ingin minum? Maaf _apartment_ ku sedikit berantakan, Jongin—" ucap Kyungsoo.

 _Berantakan? Di mananya?_ Batin Jongin dengan ekspresi mengejek—tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Air mineral—kau bisa memberikan aku apapun, _to be very honest._ "

Sempat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, walaupun pada akhirnya lelaki itu menurut dan menjelajahi dapurnya hanya untuk memberikan segelas air pada Jongin; yang saat ini sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa milik Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah melepas topi dan _masker_ -nya sejak Kyungsoo membuka pintu, jadi sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura saat ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang datang meletakkan air di meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Jongin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf—"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Sejujurnya aku ingin marah padamu. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa keluar gedung _apartment_ karena—tadi pagi bahkan—ada jurnalis yang berkeliaran di bawah."

" _Hyung,_ aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Tapi sejujurnya permintaan maafmu tidak begitu berpengaruh, Jongin. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan normalku kembali." ucap Kyungsoo lirih—dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin sendiri bingung, apakah manusia yang sedang berbincang dengannya ini benar-benar marah atau tidak. Ayolah, dia lebih cenderung merengek layaknya mengadu kesal. Meskipun begitu, Jongin mengakui aura gelap ditampilkan oleh Kyungsoo walaupun samar. Ia sedikit terintimidasi—entah mungkin perasaan Jongin saja atau memang Kyungsoo berkepribadian seperti itu.

"Tapi, tolong, _Hyung._ Bantu aku. Maksudku… aku sudah terlanjur—secara tidak langsung—mengatakan pada publik bahwa aku menyelingkuhi Hyejoo denganmu—"

"Itu urusanmu, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang lebih maju lagi. Tidak tahu, Jongin bimbang antara ingin panik atau menjerit gemas.

" _Okay,_ ini urusanku. Tapi aku mohon, bantu aku."

"Aku bukan selingkuhanmu, Jongin! Bahkan aku baru mengenalmu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Tidak ia kira meyakinkan Kyungsoo akan sesulit ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Iya—mungkin aku akan menanggung malu di depan orang-orang—" Jongin menenggak air minumnya dan kemudian berdiri, "aku pergi, _Hyung._ " ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum beranjak, "Ah! Iya, kau bisa mengatakan pada Jongdae _Hyung_ tentang hal ini. Biar dia mencari kru _monitor_ baru."

Kyungsoo yang semula berwajah kesal itu berubah panik. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Jongin. Segera ia menghadang Jongin yang sudah hampir di depan pintu.

"Jangan! Aku butuh pekerjaan ini, Jongin!"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo maksud sekarang, "Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berada di dalam tim jika kau tidak bisa membantuku—maksudku, publik pasti akan bingung dengan kehadiranmu. Jika kau bekerja dengan tim tapi tidak menerima status itu, akan sama saja! Jurnalis akan tetap memburumu dengan ucapanku kemarin—"

" _Okay!_ Aku menerimanya!"

Wajah putus asa itu muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. Alisnya bergerak turun, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit di antara giginya yang rapi. Terlihat bagaimana sorot matanya yang takut; _puppy eyes._ Jongin sendiri merasa tidak tega. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia masih meragukan keputusan Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat; seakan tanpa pemikiran terlebih dulu. Jongin sendiri takut jika Kyungsoo akan berhenti dan menyesali ucapannya baru saja, tapi… itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya Kyungsoo harus mengiyakan status palsu mereka di depan publik meskipun mungkin hanya dua atau tiga bulan saja. Selebihnya, Jongin bisa memikirkan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mundur dari ini, _Hyung._ " ucap Jongin dengan suara _baritone_ -nya yang terdengar jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya. _Otoritasnya sangat terlihat di sini._

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Dengan segera ia menundukkan kepalanya; terlihat sedikit takut. Sikapnya ini membuat Jongin tidak mengerti, karena beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat keras dan berpegang teguh dengan ucapannya. Tapi saat ini, dia terlihat lemah dan Jongin… sejujurnya dia menahan diri untuk sekadar memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _Memeluknya? Hold yourself together, Jongin!_ Batin Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala Kyungsoo perlahan, "Ganti bajumu. Siapkan topi dan _masker_ jika ada. Kita akan pergi keluar."

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin mengangkat pundaknya—menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu, "Yang jelas, seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tanpa pertanyaan, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Jongin duga adalah kamar Kyungsoo sendiri. Sedikit perasaan lega menyeruak di benak Jongin. Walaupun sejujurnya dia masih mempertanyakan mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan pekerjaannya hingga mau berbuat begini. Berbuat hal yang sebenarnya sudah sangat biasa. _Public stunt_ bukan hal yang asing di lingkungan Jongin. Bahkan teman Jongin, Sehun, yang seorang model juga pernah menjalani _public stunt_ dengan seorang model bernama Irene. Sehun melakukan itu agar bisa berkencan dengan Luhan, kekasihnya yang sebenarnya—seorang dokter di rumah sakit Seoul. Lagipula, hubungan Jongin dengan Hyejoo sebelumnya juga dianggap _public stunt_ oleh _netizen_ ketika baru pertama kali diumumkan. Karena Jongin dan Hyejoo dianggap terlalu _powerful_ untuk sebuah _couple._

Beberapa menit berdiri di depan pintu, lamunan Jongin akhirnya terdistraksi oleh Kyungsoo yang keluar dengan sebuah _sweater_ bergambar beruang dan topi hitam yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Jongin tertawa kecil, menyadari pilihan pakaian Kyungsoo selalu unik dan membuat dia terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya. Ketika sudah berhenti di depan Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya _masker._ " ucap Kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang terlintas di otaknya, Jongin memberikan _masker_ hitam yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia yang lebih membutuhkan penutup muka itu, tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo yang terlihat serba ragu membuat dirinya bertindak begitu.

"Pakai punyaku," Jongin menyerahkan _masker_ dan menunggu Kyungsoo memakainya, "jika kita sudah berada di luar pintu, statusmu berubah menjadi kekasihku. Kau harus bergandengan tangan denganku, walaupun berjalan di lorong _apartment_ ini."

"Itu diperlukan?"

Jongin menunduk, "Kita tidak tahu apakah jurnalis akan mengorek informasi hingga sangat dalam atau tidak. Bisa saja dengan nekat mereka meminta data kamera pengawas, 'kan?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo, " _Good._ Ayo."

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengikuti instruksi Jongin baru saja. Dengan patuhnya ia membiarkan tangannya berada di genggaman Jongin. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong _apartment_ dengan tangan yang terpaut. Bahkan, ketika berada di _lift,_ Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Jongin. Jongin sendiri tertawa kecil, melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit takut untuk keluar dari gedung _apartment_ nya. Wajar, karena dia yang semula tidak mengerti dunia orang-orang tenar dengan tiba-tiba terjerumus di sana. Dan berada di lingkungan Kim Jongin, di mana orang Korea pasti tahu siapa dirinya.

Ketika berjalan di luar gedung, Jongin merasakan bagaimana telapak tangannya digenggam lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia sempat menoleh, dan mendapati Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Jongin tersenyum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat.

"Jangan takut."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Entah mengapa dia malah lebih takut sekarang.

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba khawatir.

Jongin juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian merendahkan posisi kepalanya dan mengintip ke wajah Kyungsoo yang tertuju ke bawah saat ini.

"Hei," Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap ibu jarinya di telapak tangan lelaki itu, "ayo. Jika kau berhenti, para _paparazzi_ itu akan mendapatkan foto lebih banyak."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Ia membiarkan Jongin sedikit menariknya ke arah mobil _SUV_ yang terparkir di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dekat gedung _apartment_ nya itu. Jongin membuka pintu penumpang, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dulu—sebelum akhirnya dia mengakuisisi kursi kemudi.

"Lama sekali."

Suara itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan bahkan Jongin sendiri. Dengan sebuah decakkan di mulutnya, Jongin menoleh ke kursi belakang; mendapati Baekhyun yang terlentang dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk, Jongin. Lampu layar ponselku pasti akan terlihat dari luar." ucapnya dengan konsentrasi yang masih terpusat pada permainannya.

"Kaca mobilku gelap, _Hyung._ " jawab Jongin yang saat ini mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tetap saja. Aku harus waspada. _Shit!_ " Baekhyun yang mengumpat itu kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan duduk, "Aku sudah kalah. Hei, ini Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Baekhyun dalam remang. Sejujurnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"I-iya, aku Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Baekhyun, manajer Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu. _Ah,_ mungkin berbisnis denganmu juga." ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian tangannya disambut oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

' _[BREAKING NEWS] Dispatch merilis foto Kai Kim dan kekasih barunya.'_

" _Dispatch at it again._ " gumam Jongin kesal.

Saat ini dia berada di bandara. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Baekhyun, dia harus ikut Kyungsoo ke Jepang lagi hari ini. Sempat kemarin dia menyanggah ide Baekhyun, tapi… Jongin sangat tahu manajernya itu sudah menyusun rencana yang lebih baik darinya. Jongin hanya perlu mengikuti. Kata Baekhyun begitu.

Dia duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu pesawat _boarding_ yang mungkin setengah jam lagi. Ia berada di ruang khusus, di mana hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Tapi tujuannya hanya ke Jepang, jadi pesawat dengan harga murah saja cukup. Kyungsoo sendiri duduk di sampingnya, sedang menggulirkan jarinya di _explore Instagram_ miliknya. Sesekali ia berhenti dan melihat _video_ yang menarik. _Yang pada akhirnya menarik perhatian Jongin juga._

"Itu sepertinya enak." ucap Jongin yang sudah tidak mengindahkan kekesalannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo sempat terkejut karena Jongin mendekatkan kepala ke arahnya, "Ini _okonomiyaki._ Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan tingkah lakunya, "Tahu. Enak saja kau bilang aku tidak tahu." ucapnya berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tahu."

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya bertanya hal yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya, "Akun _Instagram-_ mu tidak mendapatkan _request_ banyak _followers?_ Kalau kau membuatnya secara pribadi, tentu saja."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia mengganti akunnya pada akun asli miliknya.

 _DohKyungchuu._

" _Kenapa_ nama akunmu lucu sekali—" ucap Jongin yang terkikik.

"Nama DohKyungsoo, DoKyungsoo, bahkan dengan _underscore_ sekalipun, sudah terambil. Maka mau tak mau aku memakai nama akun ini." keluh Kyungsoo, yang kemudian menunjukkan tumpukan permintaan pengikut baru di akunnya.

" _Direct messages-_ mu menumpuk."

Kyungsoo melirik kesal ke arah Jongin, "Semua dari penggemarmu. Bahkan ada yang menyuruhku mati kemarin."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?" ia melihat tumpukkan permintaan pengikut baru yang digulirkan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah akun.

 _Kwhj92._

" _Block_ akun itu." ucap Jongin dengan tiba-tiba—dan dengan tiba-tiba pula bernada gelap.

"Ini… Hyejoo?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Jongin mengangguk. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi kesal dan tidak ada senyuman seperti sebelumnya. Melihat Jongin yang berekspresi marah, Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin; _memblokir akun milik Hyejoo._ Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa takut dengan Jongin yang begini. Baginya, aura Jongin terlampau gelap—walaupun Jongin sebenarnya menganggap Kyungsoo juga sama tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Apa dia lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba menunjukkan foto seekor anjing pada Jongin yang sudah bermuka masam sebelumnya.

Mata Jongin mengikuti layar ponsel Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Siapa namanya?"

" _Meokmul._ Dia milikku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya kemarin?" tanya Jongin.

"Berada di rumah _Hyung-_ ku. Selama aku pergi nanti, _Meokmul_ dan _Huchu_ ada di sana."

"Kau punya dua?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin baru saja, "Aku harus bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

Perasaan Jongin yang semula terlampau kesal berubah menjadi ringan lagi. Perbincangan mereka juga mengalir begitu saja. Bahkan Jongin segera mengikuti sosial media milik Kyungsoo—dengan pertimbangan yang sudah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Status mereka sepasang kekasih saat ini, tentu akan sangat aneh jika Jongin tidak mengikuti sosial media Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Kau sudah mengikutiku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengikuti akun _zkdlin,_ huh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, " _I followed you back._ "

"Woah, Kim Kai baru saja mengikuti sosial mediaku!" goda Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tertawa.

" _By the way, Hyung._ "

"Hm?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum menunjukkan foto-foto yang diambil oleh _Dispatch._ Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin—dan bahkan dua kali lebih lebar dari mata Jongin. Ia mengira Kyungsoo akan terkejut dengan foto yang sudah terkuak di _media,_ tapi ucapan Kyungsoo berikutnya membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Aku terlihat bulat sekali—" gumam Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Kau terlihat biasa saja. Hanya sedikit pendek—"

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Tapi aku paling pendek jika sedang bersama teman-temanku, _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo terkesiap, "Mereka raksasa?"

"Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka."

"NO! Aku akan terlihat seperti kurcaci nanti!"

"Baekhyun memiliki tinggi badan yang sama denganmu! Akan sama saja!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mereka akan mengejekku pasti. Sama sepertimu."

"Hmm… mungkin? Tapi kenyataannya begitu— _ACK_!" seru Jongin yang mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya.

Secepat itu, bahkan Jongin tidak merasa. Mereka sudah akrab secepat itu, dan Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya.

.

.

.

" _Sedang di mana?"_

Jongin menghubungkan ponselnya pada mode mengendarainya. Suara baru saja membuat Jongin terkekeh. Dia tidak mengira sahabatnya akan mencarinya sekarang.

"Merindukanku?"

" _You wish, Kim Kai. Aku hanya ingin mengkroscek_ — _kau benar-benar berkencan?"_

Jongin yang sedang mengemudi langsung kalang kabut. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal itu. Dan juga, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapan mereka—karena Jongin menghubungkan ponselnya dengan _speaker_ mobil yang ia kendarai saat itu. Sempat juga Jongin melihat Kyungsoo bergeming, tapi selebihnya lelaki berkacamata itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya jika ada Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, dia juga tidak mengerti.

"Sehun- _ah._ "

" _Hm, apa?"_

Jongin yang saat ini berhenti karena lampu berwarna merah pun sempat memijit pelipisnya, "Aku sedang menyetir sekarang. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." ucapnya yang kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa panik dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia belum begitu siap untuk diberondong pertanyaan yang sama oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Belum lagi Jongdae yang akan bertemu dengannya besok hari. Rasanya Jongin ingin menggelar konferensi pers agar semua orang tahu. Tapi orang yang ada di sampingnya membuat Jongin merasa sungkan untuk membahas hal itu secara lebih. Mereka baru saja kenal dan sedang berusaha dekat sebagai teman, jadi terlalu cepat untuk membahas ini itu begitu.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_ —"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Tidak apa, Jongin. Kita sama-sama tahu jika kita, sedang berada di status yang tidak benar. Kau pasti tidak menginginkan ini, aku pun juga sama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau menjelaskan pada siapa tadi? _Yeehun?_ "

"Sehun."

"Iya, Sehun. Si model itu, bukan?" Kyungsoo sedang berusaha membuka madu berbentuk _stick-_ nya dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan, "Lagipula Jongin, aku dan kau hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Kau seorang Kim Kai, dan aku hanya Do Kyungsoo. Meskipun saat ini namaku sedang tercatut di mana-mana tapi— _don't get me wrong,_ kau berhak membicarakan hal yang tidak kau sukai tentangku. Karena aku hanyalah aku, dan kau berada di level yang berbeda."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat alis Jongin mengerut. Matanya yang sudah terfokus pada jalanan berubah lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Jongin tidak tahu, dia merasa marah dengan ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja. Memang benar, dia Kim Jongin. Tapi dia ingin dianggap normal dan bukan _Kim Kai_ seperti yang orang-orang tahu. Dia hanya ingin menjadi Kim Jongin.

Secara tidak langsung ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja membangkitkan rasa benci Jongin pada diri _Kim Kai._ Memang benar, dia dikenal sebagai Kim Kai. Kai jugalah yang menjadi persona Jongin selama menjadi pembalap maupun _model._ Semua orang tahu siapa Kai; _namun mereka tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongin sebenarnya._

Di sisa perjalanan, Jongin hanya terdiam. Pernyataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya membuat Jongin tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Dia membuat suasana mobil menjadi kikuk dan aura gelap yang selalu Jongin katakan menguar begitu saja. Beberapa kali Jongin menampakkan wajah kesalnya, namun dia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkan itu secara langsung pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menganggapnya lain; yang marah akan penyebab ganjil. Hanya Jongin yang tahu tentang itu. Atau mungkin beberapa orang terdekatnya juga.

Jongin memesan sebuah kamar di hotel dekat Motegi, di mana sirkuit berada. Lagipula, dia ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Jongdae, termasuk tentang Kyungsoo juga. Jongin memesan sebuah kamar dengan dua buah ranjang. Untuk sementara katanya. Karena Kyungsoo hanya berada di Jepang selama dua hari saja sebelum kembali ke Korea lagi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah itu, ia akan menyesuaikan atmosfer tim dan ikut pada _tour_ yang diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Jongin tidak bermaksud pelit untuk memesankan dua kamar, namun dia masih sangat waspada akan keberadaan jurnalis yang menguntitnya. Ayolah, dulu Lee Minho dan Suzy saja bisa diikuti hingga London, jadi bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan mengikuti Jongin hingga ke Jepang.

Ketika sampai di kamar mereka, Jongin pergi ke arah balkon. Ia mencari udara segar sembari mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk merokok lagi. Ayolah, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Dan untung saja, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Kyungsoo setelah pernyataannya yang tadi. Jongin sendiri menghindari untuk berinteraksi lebih dengan Kyungsoo saat ini; karena ia takut Kyungsoo akan bertanya mengapa alasannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk sendiri, Jongin memulai kebiasaannya. Memang, kebiasaannya yang satu ini agak sulit dihilangkan jika sedang kesal begini. Lagipula, konsentrasi Jongin sedang terbagi ke banyak cabang, sehingga dia belum tahu harus bertindak seperti apa setelah ini. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah berkata bahwa Jongin hanya perlu konsentrasi pada balapannya saja karena dia akan mengurus media dan sebagainya. Tapi Jongin bersikeras bahwa itu tidak mudah. Media adalah satu dari banyak komponen yang mendukung kariernya, jadi tidak semudah itu untuk Jongin mengindahkannya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah jalanan itu menoleh; mendapati kepala Kyungsoo yang menyembul dari balik jendela.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, "Makan?"

Jongin mengerutkan alis. Baru di saat itu dia sadar bahwa mereka berdua belum makan sama sekali.

" _Room service_ saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Sama denganmu."

Dengan jawaban _okay,_ Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Ia merasa sedikit bingung, karena Kyungsoo tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti merokok seperti sebelumnya. Padahal Kyungsoo datang ketika Jongin masih menghisap batang rokoknya. Jujur, lelaki itu membuat Jongin tidak mengerti. Di suatu saat dia terlihat keras dan dominan, tapi disisi lain dia terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Di satu waktu Kyungsoo tampak _bossy,_ namun di waktu yang lain Kyungsoo menjadi sangat penurut dan cenderung mengikuti apa pun yang Jongin katakan. Sejenak, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang—atau mungkin tergantung bagaimana situasinya. Tapi… kalau Kyungsoo tidak melarang Jongin merokok baru saja, berarti Kyungsoo merasa ingin menjaga jarak dari Jongin? Begitu?

Merasa pertanyaan itu mengganggu benaknya, Jongin memilih untuk mematikan puntung rokoknya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang membereskan semua barang-barangnya, dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan lebih santai, dan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat polos jika begini. Tidak seperti dirinya yang belum mengganti pakaiannya—bahkan belum melepas kaos kakinya.

"Aku sudah pesan makanan, Jongin."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya mencari pakaiannya yang lebih santai dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakannya; dan sama sekali tidak menonton televisi yang sudah ia nyalakan. Jongin sendiri sengaja lebih lama di kamar mandi, agar tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo lebih. Entah, _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus. Tapi dia merasa punya alasan pembenar; sehingga tidak mau disalahkan sama sekali.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ketika Jongin memunculkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan perhatian itu terus diberikan hingga Jongin juga merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan mulai menggulirkan jemarinya di layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Jongin dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

"Jongin, aku tidak tahu aku melakukan kesalahan di mana tapi—aku yakin ucapanku tadi keliru. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku—"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, " _Hyung,_ kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Tapi, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai Jongin? Bukan Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin."

"Anggap saja kau tidak pernah tahu siapa Kai, dan kau hanya tahu aku, Kim Jongin."

"Tapi kalian orang yang sama—"

"Iya, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan sebutan Kai—"

Hampir saja. Hampir saja Jongin mengungkap alasannya. Namun Jongin bisa menghentikan percakapannya cukup disitu saja. Dia tidak ingin berkata lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah."

Ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja membuat Jongin sedikit lega. Sejenak, Jongin merasa kagum dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak bertanya lebih tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Kyungsoo juga tidak serba ingin tahu seperti orang lain, dia cenderung untuk mengikuti apa yang Jongin dan Baekhyun katakan.

" _Good._ "

Suasana kikuk menguar di sana. Jongin sendiri masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat _defenseless._ Sebenarnya Jongin ingin tahu mengapa Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan sebagai anggota timnya, dan juga ingin tahu apakah pelecehan yang dikatakan Jongdae tempo hari benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Namun Jongin menahan rasa keingintahuannya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih, maka Jongin juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu kamar hotel itu diketuk. Dengan refleks Jongin terbangun dan mencari di mana letak dompetnya. Dia tentu tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo membayar semuanya, karena Jongin yang membuat kekacauan ini terjadi. Jadi mau tidak mau, Jongin harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Termasuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ makan." ucap Jongin yang meletakkan makanan itu di meja tengah kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju di mana Jongin berada. Jongin yang masih berdiri dan menata makanan itu memperkirakan Kyungsoo akan membantunya, namun apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tidak terduga. Telapak tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari Jongin itu menarik ujung kaos yang Jongin kenakan. Ketika Jongin menoleh, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya. Tepat ke arah matanya.

"Hm?" tanya Jongin yang tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, jadi kembalilah menjadi Jongin yang tidak _awkward_ begini." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang memerintah.

Jongin terkekeh. _Boss Kyungsoo is logging in._

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Mari makan." ucapnya yang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan menikmati makanan mereka.

Sepanjang hari, Jongin lebih banyak menceritakan tentang kehidupan profesi dan bagaimana teman-temannya. Dan sepanjang hari juga, secara tidak sadar, Jongin sedikit membuka dirinya. Jongin yang selama ini selektif terhadap orang dan tidak mudah percaya itu mulai bersikap berbeda. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dengan antusias mendengar semua cerita Jongin. Secepat itu suasana berganti, dan mereka menyukai itu.

" _Hyung,_ kau menjadi _umbrella boy-_ ku nanti."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu aku harus memakai pakaian apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin tertawa, "Tidak, tidak seperti _umbrella girl._ Kau akan tetap memakai pakaian kerjamu di tim. Kau hanya perlu mendampingiku ketika awal saja. Setelah itu kau bebas bekerja."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan itu pada Hyejoo."

Sambil mengunyah, Jongin menanggapi, "Aku pernah mengatakan pada media kalau aku hanya mau didampingi oleh kekasihku—yang pada saat itu Hyejoo. Jadi… jika aku punya kekasih baru, tentu dia yang mendampingiku sebelum balapan. Sebenarnya aku berharap pasanganku nanti setelah menikah akan mendampingiku di balapan, kau tahu."

"Kau sudah berencana untuk menikah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Semua orang mendekatiku karena uang—kalau tidak mereka menginginkan popularitas dariku."

" _Aigoo,_ " Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Jongin perlahan, "semoga kau segera mendapatkannya, Jongin."

"Aku berharap begitu, _Hyung._ Sangat berharap begitu." ucap Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

"Kau memutuskan Hyejoo?!" seru Jongdae dengan suara yang melengking.

"YA!" Jongin melemparkan tisu yang ada di depannya pada Jongdae, "Semua orang melihatmu sekarang." ucapnya.

Mereka sedang berada di kedai kopi dengan kantor Jongdae; sembari menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya sebelum resmi menjadi anggota tim Jongin. Dari tanggapan yang Jongin dapatkan baru saja, bisa disimpulkan Jongdae tidak tahu menahu dengan skandal yang sudah Jongin buat.

" _Dispatch_ mengeluarkan fotoku bersama kekasihku yang baru."

" _What?!_ Maksudnya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo. Aku membuat kesalahan dengan bodohnya sehingga media memberitakan aku berkencan dengannya," Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongdae dan berbisik, "dan Baekhyun Hyung mengatakan bahwa ini harus menjadi _public stunt_ karena aku mengatakannya di depan umum."

Jongdae menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia merasa pusing mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongin. Tidak ia kira dua sampai tiga hari tidak bertemu, Jongin sudah membuat masalah sebegini besarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada pasrah.

" _And we are here. As boyfriends._ " ucap Jongin enteng.

Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jangan sampai terlanjur. Bisa-bisa kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin menaikkan bahunya, " _We will see._ Lagipula dia menarik, _Hyung._ "

"YA! Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan marah, Jongin. Dia bukan barang mainan seperti Hyejoo atau siapa kemarin yang kau kenal di _bar?_ "

"Minyoung."

" _Nah,_ itu. Kalau kau masih menjadi Kai, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikitpun—perasaannya apalagi. Tapi kalau kau akan mendekatinya sebagai Jongin, aku memperbolehkan."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, " _Kenapa_ kau sangat protektif padanya?"

Jongdae tersenyum, "Ada alasan dibalik itu, Jongin- _ah,_ " ia menyesap kopinya lagi, " _by the way,_ dia seorang _carrier._ Jangan macam-macam dengannya." ucapnya yang membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya dua kali lipat. _Tapi hey, Kim Jongin, kau seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut, bukan? Fisik Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan semuanya._


	3. Chapter 3

**_tbh aku gak tau jadwal kegiatan pembalap motoGP tuh gimana wkwk_**

 ** _tau sih urutannya dari latihan bebas, terus kualifikasi sampe balapan_**

 ** _tapi jelasnya gatau huahahaha enjoy guys!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Losail menjadi tujuan pertama untuk MotoGP dilaksanakan. Masih ada waktu lima hari lagi sebelum kompetisi dimulai. Jongin beserta timnya sudah sampai di sana, yang berarti, Kyungsoo juga. Lelaki itu menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya—sebelum rumor berkencannya dengan Jongin tersebar luas. Sedikit dia merasa beruntung, karena anggota timnya mayoritas warga negara non-Korea, jadi mereka tidak tahu-menahu dengan gosip yang sedang menjadi perbincangan seluruh kalangan di negara asalnya tersebut.

Jongin sendiri masih sedikit santai, karena latihan bebas pertama masih akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Dia lebih memilih untuk bersantai di hotel, mungkin berolahraga di _gym,_ berdiskusi dengan Jongdae untuk balapnya akhir pekan nanti, atau kegiatan terakhir yang ia lakukan dengan intens akhir-akhir ini, mengintai Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk. Seperti hari itu, Jongin yang sedang tidak punya kegiatan apapun itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sirkuit, melawan cuaca panas Qatar, dan duduk santai sembari melihat kru sibuk membetulkan dan merangkai motor yang akan ia gunakan. Berlagak seperti _supervisor,_ iya begitu.

Melihat Jongin yang duduk santai sembari menjilati es krim, Jongdae angkat bicara, "Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanyanya dengan wajah masam.

Jongin tersenyum—cukup untuk membuat Jongdae ingin melemparkan papan dada yang ia bawa sekarang, "Melihat kalian bekerja, _Hyung._ Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Selama aku bekerja denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihat kau duduk dan melihat kami bekerja," Jongdae melirik dengan wajah curiga, "kau ada modus tertentu, bukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Aku hanya—memangnya terlihat begitu?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Kau tidak benar-benar mendekati—"

"Tidak! Yang benar saja—tapi ide bagus."

"YA!" Jongdae menepukkan papan dadanya di kepala Jongin, "Jangan macam-macam atau ku bunuh kau!"

Jongin mengernyit. Menyadari bahwa kepala krunya itu selalu melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengelak, Jongdae benar-benar ia butuhkan kapan saja. Toh lelaki itu selalu membantunya kapanpun juga.

" _Hyung,_ sakit— _okay, okay._ Aku pergi." ucap Jongin yang kemudian mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Jongdae mengerutkan alis, "Ke mana?"

" _Kenapa_ kau ingin tahu?"

"YA!" Jongdae menepukkan papan dada itu lagi, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu padaku."

"Jika aku gegar otak kau akan menanggungnya, _Hyung,_ " Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi, "aku ke hotel dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, _Hyung._ " ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih bersungut-sungut.

Jongin merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna jika begini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia juga sudah bosan untuk sekadar merebahkan dirinya di hotel. Dia tidak punya kegiatan lagi. Jika hari-hari kemarin dia masih bisa mengganggu krunya yang bekerja di hotel, saat ini tidak lagi. Mereka sudah sibuk di area sirkuit dan itu membuat Jongin merasa kesepian. Jika musim lalu, dia akan bersama Hyejoo di hotel melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh—yang sudah bisa diprediksi sebenarnya—maka saat ini tidak lagi. Hyejoo sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari tim, dan itu sempat membuat beberapa krunya bertanya-tanya mengapa Hyejoo tidak ikut berangkat bersama mereka.

Gosip jika Jongin sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hyejoo sebenarnya juga sudah terdengar di telinga beberapa kru yang ada di sana. Namun melihat pribadi Jongin yang agak sulit disentuh, maka mereka tidak berani bertanya langsung. Menghindari untuk mendapatkan jawaban tidak menyenangkan sebenarnya—karena Jongin seringkali memberikan wajah tidak suka kepada orang yang terlalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Mobil yang Jongin tumpangi sudah berbelok ke hotel. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berencana untuk menonton film yang ada di komputer jinjingnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Walaupun pada akhirnya, setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, ia hanya membuka ponsel dan mulai melihat-lihat apa yang ada di sosial medianya. Wajahnya yang semula berekspresi datar dan bosan berubah ceria ketika melihat akun favoritnya baru saja mengunggah sebuah _insta story._

 _DohKyungchuu,_ baru saja mengunggah foto kaleng _cola_ yang berembun dengan latar belakang padang pasir yang memang ada di sekeliling sirkuit. Di foto itu terdapat sebuah tulisan, _'Panas, dan Bosan_ '. Kyungsoo baru saja mengunggah foto itu mungkin empat menit sebelumnya, dan Jongin yakin jika lelaki itu masih dalam keadaan _online._ Sehingga dengan sigap, Jongin membalas _insta story_ tersebut.

' _Did you eat already?'_ balasnya.

Hanya beberapa detik, dan Kyungsoo membalas pesan Jongin tersebut, _'Sudah. Sedang di mana? Bukannya tadi di sirkuit?'_

Melihat Kyungsoo yang cepat membalas, Jongin merasa lebih semangat lagi, _'Jongdae Hyung mengusirku, padahal aku diam saja di sana.'_

Jongin yang sedang menggelepar di ranjang itu memilih untuk menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara apa yang bagus. Untung saja televisi kabel di sana menyediakan film yang menurutnya cukup bagus, jadi paling tidak ada yang membunuh rasa bosannya saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, ponsel miliknya berbunyi sekali lagi.

' _Jongdae Hyung sedang sensitif. Beberapa dari kru ada yang melakukan kesalahan. Jadi dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu nampaknya. Aku saja sedikit takut.'_

Jongin mendengus; merasa bahwa dia menjadi korban kekerasan Jongdae padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Namun dia bisa memaklumi Jongdae yang sedang marah begitu. Tanggung jawab Jongdae sangat besar. Apalagi untuk kesuksesan dan keselamatan Jongin di balapan perdananya musim ini. Apalagi masih minggu pertama, tentu akan menentukan minggu-minggu berikutnya.

' _Pantas saja dia marah padaku. Kau tidak menjadi korbannya, 'kan?'_

Kyungsoo membalas dengan banyak emotikon dan membuat Jongin tertawa, _'Tidak, Jongin. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak akan bisa memarahiku. Aku harus bekerja dulu, Jongin! Sampai bertemu nanti!'_

Balasan Kyungsoo yang berisi sebuah izin untuk bekerja lagi membuat Jongin sedikit kesal. Karena dia berakhir dengan kesendirian lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menonton televisi dan memainkan ponsel sesekali. Beberapa kali ada notifikasi yang tidak ia inginkan membuatnya sedikit kesal—namun selebihnya Jongin tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan ponselnya sembarang tempat, menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menyambut dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Rasa bosan Jongin makin menjadi ketika malam hari datang. Ia yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya pukul setengah 12 malam itu—karena Jongin tidur terlalu lama sebelumnya. Rasa kantuknya juga sudah hilang karena tidurnya terlalu lama, jadi dia memutuskan untuk sekadar berkeliling di lingkungan kamarnya. Meskipun akhirnya, dia memilih untuk duduk di balkon dan mulai mengeluarkan batang rokoknya. Ketika dia akan menyalakan api untuk rokoknya, perhatiannya tersita ke satu sudut pelataran taman hotel yang ia tinggali.

Di lantai dasar, ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di tepian kolam renang. Jongin, yang menginap di lantai tiga, tentu bisa melihat sosok itu dengan sangat jelas. Obyek tatapan mata Jongin sedang duduk dan menggerakkan kakinya yang berada di dalam air sesekali. Sosok itu memainkan ponselnya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dikarenakan rasa bosan yang sudah menggunung, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dan melupakan batang rokok yang sudah bertengger di antara bibirnya itu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul orang itu; orang yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di luar sendiri.

Jongin berjalan sendirian. Sudah sangat sepi memang, dan dia merasa sedikit bergidik karena lingkungan hotel yang sangat sunyi. Langkah kaki Jongin terasa sangat ringan ketika melihat punggung itu. Ia sempat terkekeh, menyadari bahwa pundak orang itu sangat sempit untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dan keberadaan sosok itu membuat rasa bosan Jongin secara tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin yang saat ini berdiri di belakang orang itu.

Malangnya, orang itu terkejut. Karena refleksnya yang buruk, ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya terlempar ke dalam air. Wajar memang, di malam hari begitu dikagetkan oleh suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ponselku!"

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat orang itu melompat ke dalam air dan berusaha mengambil ponsel yang hampir menyentuh dasar kolam. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sebelum akhirnya, orang itu muncul ke permukaan dengan wajah memelas. Jongin meraih tangan orang itu dan masih belum berkata apapun. Meskipun beberapa saat kemudian dia menjadi sasaran orang itu—dengan kekesalannya.

"KAU! _Kenapa_ harus mengagetkanku begitu, Jongin?" serunya dengan alis berkerut—sudah berada di titik di mana dia akan menangis sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu—"

"Ponselku mati sekarang! Aku basah kuyup pula— _astaga,_ sial sekali!" gerutunya dengan wajah sudah di ambang tangisannya. Tentu saja, dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

Jongin terdiam sebentar melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang berusaha setengah mati untuk menyalakan ponselnya meskipun percuma. Benar-benar percuma.

" _Hyung,_ maaf…" gumam Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi—" dia mendelik ke arah Jongin dengan wajah super kesal sebelum beranjak mengambil handuknya yang ada di salah satu kursi di sana, "aku pergi." ucapnya sebelum bergegas.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Memberikan jarak beberapa meter. Dia tidak berani mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara terlebih dulu, atau bahkan mungkin berjalan di samping lelaki itu. Tapi sejujurnya Jongin ingin meminta maaf walaupun dia sangat yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Langkah Jongin berhenti ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Lelaki bermarga Do itu terlihat mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, walaupun akhirnya ia terlihat sangat kesal dan berjongkok di depan kamar tersebut. Sempat Jongin juga melihat lelaki itu membanting ponselnya sendiri setelah dengan percuma berusaha menyalakannya lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali lagi, namun usahanya memang berujung percuma.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya, Jongin mendekat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mendapatkan caci maki dari Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Ia lebih mengedepankan rasa bersalahnya—dan rasa tidak tega—pada Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup dan hanya menutupi badannya dengan sebuah handuk yang cukup besar untuk membungkus punggungnya yang kecil itu.

" _Hyung_ —"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Matanya mendelik dan dia sempat mendengus dengan keras, "Ini karena dirimu, Kim Jongin—"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Tapi—siapa teman sekamarmu?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu terlihat menimang jawabannya sebentar. Dia masih bingung harus memilih egonya—yang berarti dia harus tetap marah pada Jongin—atau menyudahi kesialannya pada malam itu.

"Jongdae _Hyung._ " jawabnya singkat dan dengan mata yang tidak menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Jongin mengangguk, " _Okay,_ aku akan meneleponnya sebentar." ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan berusaha menghubungi kepala krunya tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Jongin memutar otaknya dan memberikan Kyungsoo pilihan yang lain.

"Kita pergi ke kamarku dulu, dan kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu." katanya yang kemudian menyudahi usahanya untuk menghubungi Jongdae.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur! Lagipula pakaianku ada di kamar!" seru Kyungsoo penuh nada menuduh.

"YA! Kau sudah menggigil begitu! Jongdae _Hyung_ juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya!" jawab Jongin dengan nada yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau yang membuatku basah kuyup begini, tapi kau malah memberikan solusi yang tidak-tidak—"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu!"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu nanti!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu. Tidur saja di luar. Kalau kau besok sakit, kau tidak usah datang ke sirkuit. Aku tidak mau ada kru sakit dan merepotkan yang lainnya." Jongin memberikan nada kesalnya sebelum memutar balik arah badannya sekarang. Sungguh, dia yang semula merasa iba tiba-tiba berubah kesal karena Kyungsoo menaruh rasa curiganya begitu.

Baru beberapa langkah, dia merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaosnya. Ketika berbalik, dia mendapati Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas menatap dirinya. Bahkan dengan sembarangan Kyungsoo memberikan _puppy eyes_ nya dan membuat Jongin menghentikan jejak kakinya lagi.

"Apalagi?" tanya Jongin ketus dan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Dingin, Jongin…" gumam Kyungsoo dengan bibir membiru dan menggigil.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dengan sedikit kasar dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Sungguh, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah dingin karena basah. Lagipula jika malam hari angin Qatar berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang salah dan keliru untuk Kyungsoo merasa dingin seperti itu. Jongin sendiri menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memaksa, dengan harapan suhu tubuhnya menular walaupun tampaknya sedikit percuma.

Jongin menyadari kepribadian mereka hampir sama. Terkadang bisa merendah layaknya orang tidak bisa apa-apa, namun sedetik kemudian mereka bisa meninggi dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali. Walaupun begitu, Jongin tahu dia masih harus mempelajari banyak hal dari Kyungsoo—meskipun separuh dari dirinya bertanya mengapa ia perlu tahu kepribadian dari diri Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kamar Jongin. Kamar dengan kelas yang berbeda dari milik Kyungsoo dan kru lainnya. Kamar yang tentu lebih nyaman dan lebih mahal. Gedung dari kamar mereka juga berbeda, karena gedung yang ditempati oleh Jongin berisikan kamar dengan harga lebih mahal daripada gedung lainnya. Ketika menyeberangi gedung satu dengan gedung lainnya, Jongin sempat mengecek apakah Kyungsoo lebih menggigil lagi—karena angin luar sempat menerpa dengan cukup kencang.

Jongin mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk. Walaupun setelahnya ia merasa heran karena Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa bergerak lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar.

Dengan wajah yang memucat, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin, "A-apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya. Ketika sudah sampai di dalam kamar, Jongin segera membuka kopernya dan memberikan beberapa helai baju untuk Kyungsoo pakai.

"Mandi dengan air hangat, dan ganti bajumu dengan ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu. Sejujurnya lebih ke arah memelas. Dan Jongin menahan dirinya dengan susah payah untuk tidak berteriak gemas.

"Terima kasih." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Wait_ —" Jongin mengambil handuk yang baru dan mendaratkannya di rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah mengering itu, "Gunakan handuk yang ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu Jongin merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Ia memilih untuk merebahkan badannya di ranjang. Sesekali ia mengecek notifikasi ponselnya, dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengganti ponsel Kyungsoo yang terjatuh ke dalam air sebelumnya. Tidak lupa ia memasang alarm lebih pagi dari seharusnya, karena Kyungsoo harus bangun sangat pagi dan pergi ke sirkuit lebih awal darinya. Ia juga mengirimkan pesan pada Jongdae dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo bersamanya malam itu.

Ia menghela nafas sembari melempar ponselnya sembarangan di ranjang. Matanya menjelajah ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Selama beberapa menit ia bertahan seperti itu; sesekali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena rasa kantuk yang tidak kunjung muncul di saat hari sudah berganti. Hingga kemudian perhatiannya tersita pada Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya. Ia meneliti Kyungsoo yang saat ini memakai pakaiannya. Terlihat sedikit tenggelam karena kaosnya yang lebih besar dari badan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"A-aku bisa kembali ke kamar Jongdae _Hyung_ —"

Jongin menggeleng, " _Nah._ Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Jongdae _Hyung_ kalau kau di kamarku."

" _AH,_ " Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk, "aku bisa tidur di sofa depan—"

Si pembalap menghela nafasnya. Ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi ia menariknya; entah sudah berapa kali ia menarik tangan lelaki bermarga Do tersebut. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya, dan memberikan tatapan bosan padanya.

" _I won't do anything._ Tidur saja. Kau bisa mengambil sisi yang sini, dan aku akan mengambil sisi sana." ucap Jongin yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih terduduk di pinggiran ranjang sembari melirik ke arah Jongin yang menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya saat ini.

" _But I'm so cuddly,_ Jongin… Kau tahu itu—"

Jongin mengalihkan tangannya, membuka matanya sekali lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bosan—lagi-lagi, "Apakah aku terlihat mempermasalahkan itu sekarang? Tidur, atau kau tidak akan berada di sirkuit dan mendapatkan amarah dari Jongdae _Hyung._ "

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sempat melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia memberikan punggungnya pada Jongin dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan eksistensi Jongin di sana. Melihat Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di sebelah kirinya, Jongin tersenyum kecil—tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

Jongin mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur sebelum memulai memejamkan matanya. Menunggu rasa kantuknya datang menjemput. Suasana kamar itu juga sangat hening. Walaupun beberapa menit kemudian keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh Jongin sendiri.

" _Sorry, Hyung._ " gumam Jongin.

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa detik setelahnya. Jongin sempat tertegun karena Kyungsoo tidur begitu cepat. Tapi gerakan badan dari lelaki itu membuyarkan spekulasi Jongin baru saja.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin dengan mata yang sangat bulat dan polos. Di remang lampu tidur kamar itu Jongin bisa melihat kerlingan mata Kyungsoo yang sangat berbinar.

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk, " _It's okay,_ Jongin," ia tersenyum sebentar, " _Good night._ "

Jongin membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, " _Good night._ "

 _Tidak Jongin tahu jika rasa kantuknya datang lebih cepat daripada yang ia kira sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seperti yang Kyungsoo prediksi sebelumnya, saat ini Kyungsoo meringkuk ke arah Jongin dan memeluk pinggang sang pembalap itu. Parahnya, ketika Jongin membuka mata, wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Hanya berselisih beberapa sentimeter saja. Jadi jika Jongin melakukan gerakan yang salah, maka akan beresiko cukup besar.

Namun Jongin memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah itu. Sebuah hal yang aneh untuk dilakukan olehnya. Ia meneliti bagaimana bibir tebal itu sedikit terbuka, hidung yang menghembuskan nafasnya teratur, dan mata bulat yang terpejam sempurna. Ia mengagumi bagaimana lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang bisa dikatakan cantik untuk seorang pria, namun terlalu tampan untuk dikatakan feminin. Beberapa kali ia melihat bulu mata lelaki itu bergerak kecil; dan membuat Jongin sedikit panik karena takut jika lelaki tersebut terjaga. Walaupun beberapa menit kemudian, pagi Jongin disambut dengan wajah kantuk dari Kyungsoo, yang dengan malasnya menatap wajah Jongin saat ini.

" _Morning._ " ucap Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi— _sorry,_ Jongin." gumamnya yang kemudian melepas pelukannya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau bisa mandi sekarang. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk sarapan dan segala macam—kau bisa kembali ke kamar Jongdae _Hyung_ dengan baju itu."

"Maaf, Jongin…"

"Tidak apa—" ia menguap sebentar, "kau sebaiknya mandi dan aku akan memesan sarapan—sebelum Jongdae _Hyung_ membunuh kita berdua."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Ia segera membangunkan badan malasnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi sesuai saran Jongin sebelumnya. Sang empunya kamar tersebut masih bermalasan-malasan di atas ranjang. Sebelum akhirnya _alarm_ ponselnya berbunyi; dan menandakan bahwa setengah delapan pagi sudah menyapa dirinya. Sedikit geraman kesal terdengar dari mulutnya, meskipun dia tetap membangunkan dirinya dari ranjang setelah itu.

Dengan wajah malas dan rambut yang berlarian ke sana kemari, Jongin menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar setelah memesan _room service_ untuk dia dan Kyungsoo sarapan pagi itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa luar kamar dan menyalakan televisi ruang tengah tersebut. Jongin mendecak kesal karena ia menggulirkan saluran TV dan tidak menemukan acara yang menarik. Bahkan dia menghela nafasnya sedikit keras karena mendengar bahasa _Arab_ yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali—kecuali ucapan salamnya.

30 menit kemudian, perhatian Jongin beralih ke arah Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamarnya. Jongin bergeming, dan berbuat seakan tidak peduli—meskipun dia tidak bisa memahami fakta bahwa pipi Kyungsoo selalu memerah setelah terguyur air.

"Kita akan menunggu sarapan datang dan kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menelepon Jongdae _Hyung_ jika sarapan selesai." ucap Jongin yang kembali menggulirkan saluran televisi hotel.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Thank you._ "

"Tidak apa. _Toh_ aku yang bersalah kemarin," Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo setelah itu, " _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa_ kau ada di pinggir kolam renang semalam?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali; seakan memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan, "Aku sedang sangat suntuk, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan merasa bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan duduk di tepi kolam renang."

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak meneleponku—atau menghubungiku?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

Jongin tertegun. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo baru saja menohok dirinya. Benar juga, mengapa Kyungsoo harus menghubunginya? Lagipula untuk apa? Dan Jongin merasa sangat bodoh setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hmm, y-ya mungkin kau butuh teman atau apa? Aku juga merasa bosan semalam—" racau Jongin dengan suara yang terbata.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat, "mungkin aku akan menghubungimu nanti— _eh,_ aku tidak punya ponsel lagi…" gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku akan—"

Pintu kamar Jongin diketuk beberapa kali. Jongin yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil dompet miliknya dan membuka pintu. Dengan wajah yang berantakan tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Walaupun akhirnya dia sempat panik karena petugas _room service_ meminta foto bersamanya di saat dia berwajah seperti gelandangan begitu. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun dan Chanyeol jika tahu foto tersebut.

Jongin segera menata makanan di meja depan televisi, "Aku tidak tahu kau ingin makan apa jadi aku memesan ini." ucapnya yang kemudian menyodorkan sepiring nasi beserta lauknya—yang demi Tuhan Jongin sudah lupa apa namanya.

"Aku bisa makan makanan kru sebenarnya."

Jongin mendecakkan bibirnya, "YA! Badanmu kurus kering begitu."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Enak saja."

"Ya, ya, ya. Selamat makan." jawab Jongin tidak peduli.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Jongin sendiri sedang menonton siaran F1 yang dilaksanakan di Australia. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pembalap bernomor 81, Wonshik, yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya. Walaupun akhirnya konsentrasi Jongin terpecah karena ponselnya yang berdering. Jongin segera menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat nama Kim Jongdae muncul di layarnya.

"Halo, _Hyung._ " sapa Jongin.

" _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"_ seru Jongdae di seberang.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat kepala krunya yang selalu berteriak jika keadaan tidak berpihak padanya.

"Kyungsoo ada di sini. Sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan sedang makan pagi," ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum mengejek—pada Jongdae sebenarnya, "kau sendiri yang tidak membuka pintu dan tidak menjawab teleponku."

Jongdae yang sebenarnya terdengar baru bangun dari tidurnya itu menghela nafas, _"Kau tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?"_

"Aman terkendali, Bos Besar."

" _Good. Suruh dia pergi ke kamar jika sudah selesai sarapan."_

Jongin terkekeh, "Siap laksanakan, Bos Kim."

Mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Jongdae, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa bahwa Jongin yang tidak tersentuh itu bisa bercanda dan bertindak bodoh juga.

Jongin menutup sambungan telepon dan meletakkan di meja sebelum berkata, "Senang rasanya membuat Jongdae _Hyung_ kesal begini."

"Jangan membuatnya marah. Nanti kami yang akan menjadi sasarannya."

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia hanya _kesal_ padaku. Bukan _marah._ Jadi santai saja. Aku tahu siapa dirinya." ucap Jongin yang menjelaskan tentang lelaki yang bermarga sama dengannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Pembalap bernomor 88 itu melakukan putaran ke empatnya malam itu—setelah melakukan persiapan sejak pagi hari. Dia datang di siang hari dan melakukan diskusi hingga sore, sehingga baru melakukan latihan bebas pada malam hari. Angin yang sangat kencang menyapa dirinya. Dan masih berusaha untuk memfokuskan dirinya di jalanan yang ia rasa aspalnya lebih keras daripada yang ia rasakan di Jepang—tempat ia biasanya berlatih.

Setelah melakukan satu atau dua putaran berikutnya, Jongin menepikan motornya ke arah _paddock_ di mana timnya berada. Ia segera masuk ke dalam _paddock_ dan membiarkan timnya membereskan motornya. Ia duduk di kursi dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia bersumpah bahwa memakai baju balapan selalu membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng, " _Nope,_ aman."

" _Good._ Tapi nampaknya kau harus lebih stabil ketika di belokan ini, Jongin—" Jongdae menunjuk sebuah tikungan yang memang Jongin tidak sukai, "jika sudut putaranmu terlalu lancip, kau akan terjatuh di sini. Kau tahu sendiri ban untuk tahun ini berbeda dari tahun kemarin." ucapnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan membiasakannya, _Hyung._ "

Tidak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo datang, "Kau tampaknya menjadi yang kedua di latihan pertama hari ini, Jongin."

"Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Jongin.

"Daniel."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu mengangguk, "Tidak buruk nampaknya. Mungkin aku benar-benar harus membiasakan diri di tikungan tersebut agar bisa lebih baik lagi besok. Berapa kecepatan maksimalku?"

"297 kilometer per jam." jawab Kyungsoo pasti.

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Benar-benar bukan hal yang buruk. Aku yakin bisa lebih baik nanti."

Latihan bebas itu selesai satu jam kemudian. Malam hari sudah benar-benar menyapa mereka. Bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam, dan mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel—dan beberapa kru menginap di _paddock_ mereka. Jongin seharusnya kembali lebih dulu—dan itu tidak dipermasalahkan karena ia tidak butuh koordinasi lagi. Namun malam itu dia menunggu di parkiran mobil sembari menyalakan batang rokoknya. Ia sedikit kesal sebenarnya, karena rokoknya habis lebih cepat karena angin yang berhembus kencang.

Penantian Jongin selama beberapa menit itu terbayarkan ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari lokasi sirkuit. Jongin segera mematikan puntung rokoknya dan berlari ke arah pria tersebut. Dan mendapati sang kru _monitor_ membelalakkan mata padanya. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah yang merengut tidak suka.

"Mengapa kau begitu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, "Berapa batang?" tanyanya yang langsung Jongin pahami.

"Hmm… empat?" ucap Jongin ragu. Karena sebenarnya ia berpikir bahwa ia menghabiskan lebih dari itu.

"Pantas saja."

Jongin mengerutkan alis, " _Kenapa?_ " tanyanya bingung.

"Kau bau asap sekali," Kyungsoo membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalamnya, "pakai ini. Kau benar-benar bau rokok dan membuatku sedikit mual."

Jongin menghela nafas tidak percaya ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebotol parfum kepadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo yang suka memerintah dan _bossy._ Bahkan terkadang ia bertindak penuh intimidasi—pada kru lainnya sekalipun. Tapi yang membuat Jongin heran adalah Kyungsoo yang bisa berubah lemah ketika sedang terpojok. Dan itu 180 derajat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Meskipun Jongin sedikit kesal, namun ia menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo perintahkan. Ia menyemprotkan beberapa kali ke arah badannya.

" _That's better._ " ucap Kyungsoo yang mengambil botol parfum tersebut dari tangan Jongin.

" _You are unbelievable, sometimes._ " gerutu Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kupikir itu bukan hal yang berlebihan," ia berjalan ke arah mobil kru dan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya, " _ngomong-ngomong,_ ada apa?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Ah! Kau kembali ke hotel bersamaku saja!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerutkan alis, "Untuk? Kru lain akan melihat aneh ke arahku jika begitu—"

" _You are my umbrella boy, though._ Di mana salahnya?"

Ucapan Jongin baru saja sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. Mungkin ia tidak mengira Jongin membalas pernyataannya dengan pertanyaan begitu.

"Tapi aku seorang kru—"

"Kyungsoo _Hyung,_ mereka tahu kau adalah _umbrella boy-_ ku dan mereka sudah menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Jika kita tidur satu kamar pun mereka tidak akan heran—ACK!" racau Jongin yang diakhiri seruan kesakitan karena Kyungsoo memukul lengannya dengan keras.

"Jongdae _Hyung_ akan membunuhmu!"

"Jangan membawa Jongdae _Hyung_ di sini. Lagipula malam ini dia berjaga di _paddock_ sehingga kau kembali ke hotel sendiri."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan menundukkan pandangannya malu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" gumamnya lirih.

"Dia mengatakannya padaku. Apapun. A-PA-PUN. Jangan menceritakan rahasia padanya jika kau tidak ingin rahasia itu aku ketahui."

"Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia lebih memilih untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke arah mobilnya. Bahkan ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku penumpang yang ada di sampingnya. Anehnya, Kyungsoo hanya menuruti permintaan Jongin tanpa melancarkan protes sedikitpun—sama sekali tidak.

"Sebentar," Jongin yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu di kursi bagian belakang, "ini untukmu."

Kyungsoo yang melihat apa yang disodorkan oleh Jongin itu menarik nafasnya terkejut. Matanya membulat dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ini tidak perlu, Jongin." ucapnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Jangan menolaknya. Aku merusakkan ponselmu kemarin. Jadi aku harus menggantinya. Aku harus berkeliling daerah sini pagi hari tadi untuk mencarinya. Dan aku mendapatkan ini untukmu. Jadi jangan menyia-nyiakan usahaku untuk mencarinya. Ambil, Do Kyungsoo." ucapnya menuntut.

"Tapi ini model terbaru, Jongin—"

"Kau ini," Jongin mengambil tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk memegang ponsel yang ia bawa sebelumnya, "aku tidak peduli."

"Ini mahal, Jongin…"

"Untukmu, tapi tidak untukku."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh iya, aku lupa." gerutunya ketika mendengar kesombongan Jongin kembali sepersekian detik kemudian.

Jongin yang tertawa kecil itu mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya ke arah di mana hotel tempat mereka menginap berada.

"Kau dan aku punya ponsel yang sama sekarang. _Ah,_ aku sudah menyelamatkan nomor ponselmu kemarin dan aku sudah memasukkannya di ponsel itu. Kau bisa memberikan pengaturannya sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. _By the way,_ maaf jika aku membelikan warna merah padamu."

" _Kenapa_ kau melakukan ini, Jongin? Aku bisa menabung dan membeli yang baru—"

"Tapi bukan yang itu. Sudahlah, jangan menolak. Aku tidak suka jika pemberianku ditolak. Lagipula aku tidak ingin dihantui rasa berdosa karena sudah merusakkan ponselmu kemarin."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lelaki itu memilih untuk menatap sang pembalap beberapa detik tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kau baru menyadari aku tampan?" tanya Jongin yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan Qatar yang dikelilingi padang pasir tersebut.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku heran mengapa kau memiliki sifat seperti itu."

Sang pembalap tertawa, "Kau masih belum menemui kepribadianku yang lain. Kau harus bersiap-siap jika menemukan hal aneh dariku. Kau harus terbiasa, tentu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin menggerakkan pundaknya dan tersebut, "Entah. Jika kau ingin mengenalku lebih, mungkin?"

"YA!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tergelak kemudian.

" _Ah, by the way,_ _Hyung._ Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku di sana. Di _speed dial_ juga."

Kyungsoo terlihat mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum menarik nafas terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan nomormu di _speed dial_ nomor satu—" racaunya dengan nada emosi.

Jongin tertawa puas ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut, "Itu sudah menjadi keputusan dariku. _You will need me the most, later._ " godanya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendelik kesal seketika.

 _Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengubahnya sama sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Awal yang baik untuk Jongin karena ia menyelesaikan balapan di posisi kedua. Dia tidak bisa menyalip Richard di _track_ lurus terakhir. Benar-benar disayangkan sebenarnya, namun dia bisa mempelajari apa yang menjadi kesalahannya hari itu. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat bersyukur karena bisa _finish_ di posisi kedua.

Dia yang baru saja selesai selebrasi di podium dan konferensi pers segera berlari ke arah _paddock_ dan disambut dengan senyum dari para krunya. Hasil yang memuaskan tentu saja. Terutama untuk Jongin yang tergolong baru di kelas MotoGP. Ia mendapatkan tepukan di pundak dari para krunya. Mereka akan melakukan evaluasi nanti setelah Jongin mengganti baju, dan tentu saja, Jongin segera berlari untuk melepas baju berpunuk untanya tersebut. Ketika selesai, Jongin segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya di tengah _paddock._ Jongin mendaratkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. Tidak bercengkrama dengan kru lain seperti biasanya—meskipun Kyungsoo memang cenderung diam.

Evaluasi berjalan cepat karena sejujurnya balapan pertama hari itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Mereka mengakhiri evaluasi dengan lebih cepat juga sebelum membereskan barang-barang yang ada di sana.

Namun perhatian Jongin tersita pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun—bahkan pada Jongin sekali pun. Sehingga Jongin mendekatinya dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Kau… ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal dan memerah. Seketika membuat Jongin tidak mengerti tentu saja.

"Kau! Kau membuatku sangat malu, Jongin." gerutu Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan sebuah rengekan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Mereka—semua kru—menggodaku karena aku menjadi _umbrella boy_ tadi!"

"Eh? Tapi seingatku kau melakukannya dengan baik? Tidak ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Bukan karena itu! Tapi karena kau menjadi _runner up_ hari ini!"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti—"

Belum selesai Jongin menanyakan hal lain pada Kyungsoo, Jongin merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh Lucas, kru yang berasal dari China, "Selamat, _Bro._ Sepertinya kau bisa mengharapkan sesuatu dari _umbrella boy-_ mu malam ini. Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud, bukan?" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Dia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang menutup wajahnya malu. Ketika Jongin sudah tahu apa maksudnya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Saat Jongin melihat Lucas sedang membereskan peralatan kerjanya, Jongin memanggil, "Lucas!"

Lucas menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oi!"

Tanpa jawaban apapun, Jongin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan kelakuan sang pembalap itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo memukul Jongin berkali-kali hingga mengaduh.


End file.
